A Love Story to a Mole
by Suuki-chan
Summary: Yes, believe it. Love story of Aya and Rei is back. I'm only posting this so that my readers have something to read while they patiently wait for future chapters of Guardian. Enjoy!
1. Authoress note

Sigh

Sigh.

If my reviewers want to continue reading A Love Story to a Mole while they patiently (hopefully) wait for the upcoming chapters of Guardian, what is the authoress to do, but to give in?

SO!

Here we have it! The future ideas of Guardian, only they will be better! Until then, enjoy and fall in love with the Meisho Boys!


	2. The first thought

1. The First Thought

_"It's alright. I think that you'll be able to work harder when you have a goal than when you don't. Not like I'm saying this right." _

Those words had come from the bottom of Rei's cold heart, along with the embrace. She had cried, again, but this time it was in happiness. It was the very first time he has every seen a person cry in joy.

Aya was a strange girl.

At first, he had dated her out of pity. She was very fragile, and full of doubt, unlike Kotobuki and Yamazaki. Of course, along the way, he had fallen in love with the hardcore, number one gal of Shibuya. This was a secret that he will keep forever, even if the girl herself believes it's untrue.

Still, he had tried harshly to toughen up Aya's spirit, to make her own decisions, and believe in herself. Slowly, he is beginning to see the true Aya surface, and even though it's a little progress, it's quite illuminating.

He was surprised when she turned down any school recommendations just to go to national schools with him. He and she both knew that there was a chance she might not even get in, since the stakes were higher. But when she said that those were the decisions she made on her own, Rei could see the fire in her eyes, and that warmed him.

She was also getting along with her parents as well. Maybe they were beginning to see the daughter that her friends have seen all the time. She always studied whenever she needed to, and she never lost her passion for books (much to Kotobuki's annoyance). She even gives up days of relaxation and Shibuya fun, just to spend some time with her own family. Where does the girl find energy to be so compassionate?

There was something that intruiged Rei, something that nobody in the gang noticed. It was something about baseball. In the diner, whenever the tv on the wall shows a baseball game, Aya immediately turns away, but give her a few second or two, she focuses her eyes intently at the game. She murmurs strategies, whether it'll be a homerun, and Ran has to make that weird "what's up chickenhead" face to get her attention. After that, she never looks at the game again.

There are many strange things about Aya Hoshino. Her friends jokes and calls her dark and gloomy, and Rei can't help but agree. But maybe, maybe there's a lot more to Aya then what meets the eyes. Rei now knows that Aya has fierce determination, strong friendship, and, he sighs, undying love, but still is a bit timid and insecure. Rei will never ever love her, the wallflower.

Ever.


	3. A dip of strawberry shortcake

2. A dip of strawberry shortcake

_The area of an equilateral triangle is side squared, multiplied by the radical of three, divided by four… _Aya's almond-colored eyes began to see black as her eyelids drooped. She was in a café, right on the side of the busy streets of Shibuya. The loud chaos outside was blocked by the sound of classical music played inside the café, which was unfortunate for Aya. She had a very bad habit off falling asleep whenever classical music was streaming through her ears. And to make it worse, it just _had_ to be Canon in D, the lullaby her mother always played on the flute when she was a young girl.

Of course, Aya had to admit, that the music wasn't the only thing that was making her drift off. Ran had called last night, suddenly remembering about a major test that was going to take place first thing in the morning next week. Aya was shocked of the mere fact Ran even remembered, let alone asking for help. It wasn't until later Aya found out that Ran's father and "Naka-teach" were going to put her in tutoring everyday for the entire summer break and shorten her allowance to zero.

After minute of begging, pleading, and mourning, Aya taught Ran the keypoints of the exam all night. And she meant all night. As crazy as it is, Ran is a very, very, slow learner. And here was Aya today, on a Saturday afternoon, studying for the exam herself, or was at least trying to. Ran had invited her to go swimming today, but Aya just wasn't in the mood. She promised next time, and Ran hesitantly agreed, probably knowing that Aya was fatigued from all the tutoring taken place on the phone.

Aya slowly took a bite of her strawberry shortcake she had ordered, carefully avoiding the whipcream. She always saved the whipcream for last. Once again, Aya focused on her mathematics homework, perching her head on the palm of her hand, and balancing her whole right arm on her elbow. _Let's see, if an equilateral triangle has three sides, than three squared would be nine…_

Aya closed her eyes, abandoning the unfinished homework, and began dreaming of a certain GL teen that just happened to be walking down the very street.

Rei had just finished his errands for his work, and now was on his way home to study for his second semester exams. Walking down the busy street, he simply ignored all the oogling eyes and stares directed towards him. _Why did I ever even agreed to modeling? _Rei thought annoyingly as he gave a cold stare to a girl who just about to ask for an autograph.

Rei was unlike Yuya, despite being best friends. Yuya was a big softie to girls, not to mention an idiot towards the red-streaked gal. But that was all finished, and now Yuya was head over heels over the amazingly rich Mami Honda. Even though Rei will never admit it, those two were a perfect couple. He couldn't help but make a small smirk, thinking about all the training Yuya had to be going through to be part of her high and royal family.

Rei was still visioning Yuya in giraffe tights as he passed a café, but then he stopped. He peered into the shop's window, and there sitting at a booth alone, was Aya Hoshino. Subconsciously, his mind reminisced at the exact same scene taken not to long ago. That time, he had told Aya about his feelings towards Kotobuki, and Aya sought him out from the café. Rei inwardly winced at his coldness towards her, but in the end, they didn't break up. To be honest, he was shocked at her second confession towards him, the confession that she said happily and boldly. It was unlike Aya, or maybe, it was the true her after all. Rei was pleasantly surprised.

His mind came back to the present, and watched in amusement, as the dozing girl's head rocked on her elbow, to and fro. He studied her physical appearance: her French braided ponytail, her hairclip shaped as an apple, the golden charm bracelet that was around her rocking arm, up to the her pure white dress, the upper part embroidered with elegant flowers, and down to her red sandals.

Rei had to admit, out of the three best friends, Aya was indeed the beautiful one.

He stood back and looked, as her head kept bobbing from consciousness to unconsciousness, his lips curling to a smile as her arm bent, and Aya's face dived into the strawberry shortcake. He widened his eyes as poor Aya's nose got filled in whipcream.

Then, much to the bystander's and his surprise, Rei Otohata laughed out loud. The teenage girls were immediately in love with his low-toned laugh, and the adults couldn't help but smile at the jubilant face of his, although wondering what on earth could have made in laugh so suddenly.

Aya opened her eyes at the strange softness splattered on her face, and sleepily sat up in a sitting position. _What a strange pillow,_ Aya thought as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window, and then gasped. There, laughing, was Otohata, at what it seemed, her.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he pointed to his face, indicating Aya to touch hers. He grinned as Aya tentatively touched her nose, her eyes turning into saucers as she blushed furiously turning away.

_How embarrassing, _Aya thought as she looked for a napkin that was nowhere in sight. _Oh, why did Otohata had to see me like this_? Then, she stopped for a second, and then she herself began to smile at the memory of Otohata's smile _and _laugh. What an accomplishment, even though it was a disaster for Aya.

A blue handkerchief appeared in front of her, and then blood rushed to her cheeks as Rei Otohata stood in front of her, trying hard not to laugh.

He sat down across from her as Aya immediately began scrubbing her cheeks, her lips, and her chin.

"Don't laugh!" Aya cried bashfully, as she washed even harder. Rei rolled his eyes, and Aya pouted. "Geez, I should've sat in the middle of the café."

"It's not like anybody saw outside. They were too busy staring at me laughing," Rei said with no sign of embarrassment across his face.

Aya groaned and covered her eyes with her hands to hide her blush of embarrassment, and delight of the boy in front of her.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be thrilled to see me laugh for the first time ever."

Aya jerked her head up. "I AM! I'M THRILLED, GLORIOUSLY THRILLED!" Other customers turned and stared, including Rei who was stunned. Aya, aware of her own commotion, picked up her plate of her what was a strawberry shortcake, and blabbered, "This strawberry shortcake had three strawberries instead of two! I just LOVE strawberries!"

The customers giggled, and resumed to their meals, and Aya slumped to her seat. Rei coughed, and a waitress came up to them. "Would you like a napkin?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Rei smirked.

Aya pouted, and said, "Speak for yourself." She thanked the waitress, and gently folded the soft cotton material. "I promise I will wash this squeaky clean!" Rei nodded. "Are you going to bake cookies again too?"

Aya blushed. "Please Otohata, I don't think I can take anymore." With that, Rei didn't mention about the remaining whipcream lingering on the tip of her nose. He took out his cell phone, and aimed his set camera towards her. "Smile for the camera," he ordered and Aya shyly smiled, tilting her head in a cute way.

Rei saved it to his phone, and looking at the photo, he made a 'pff' sound.

"What? I want to see too!"

Silently, he handed her his phone, and Aya groaned. "Delete this picture please!" she complained as she wiped her nose. His long arm reached over her, and plucked his phone away from her delicate hands. He didn't say a word.

Aya huffed, and then peered down to her homework. That was when Rei noticed dark sags around her eyes.

"You," he said in his infamous monotone voice, "stayed up late last night again didn't you?"

Aya looked up, and smiled. "Well yeah, but it wasn't my fault! Ran kept me up all night, begging me to tutor her!"

_That Kotobuki_… Rei thought as Aya yawned. "Although, it's kind of hard to study now. I can't concentrate at all with all these classical music swirling around my head."

Rei raised an eyebrow in interest. "You fall asleep hearing classical music?"

Aya smiled sheepishly. "It's this childish habit I have of mine." Checking the time on his watch, Rei stood up. "Get your stuff," he ordered. Aya stared at him questioningly. "Let's solve this problem of yours."

Stuffing all her stuff in her book bag, she followed him out the door into the bustling streets and the bright sun. "Wow, it's so sunny today," she sighed. "Stay close to me," Rei said, and Aya scurried right up close. "Ok," she answered quietly, and Rei gave a small smile.

They entered WMV, the gigantic music store that Rei worked, and Aya shivered at the full blast of the air condition. Rei grabbed her hand (Aya's blush shot through the 10 meter), and together, they walked towards the kid's CDs, much to Aya's surprise.

"Umm, what are we doing in this section Otohata?" Aya asked.

Rei didn't answer as he rummaged through the stands, and then muttered a quick, "aha!" and handed Aya the CD. Aya read the title, and she began giggling. "Top 10 Alvin and the Chipmunks? Otohata, what on earth?"

Rei waved the CD in front of her. "You have a walkman correct? Listen to this while you study. You'll never fall asleep." He said it in a serious yet confident voice, and Aya just had to look thoughtfully at the CD.

"Well, I do love the show," she said and then looked up smiling brightly. "Thank you Otohata," and she grasped tight on their still holding hands.

It was very warm, just like her heart.

* * *

Aya turned on her desk lamp, and opened her windows as she was getting ready to study her Japanese History. She was very sleepy from the remorseful day. Then, smiling ever so brightly, she opened her new CD that Otohata had bought for her, even though she was insisting to pay, and placed it into her orange walkman. The oh so adorable chipmunk-like voices of the chipmunks flowed through her ears, and she tapped her fuzzy bear slippers with the hip hop rhythm. She then looked back at the CD case, and she grabbed a sharpie and wrote on the back of the pamphlet.

_I love you Rei Otohata. _


	4. Cocky students

3. Days at Meisho Number 1: Cocky students

Aya was staring at the prestigious high school of Meisho Number 1. This wasn't the first time she had ever stepped foot in this place, but the situation before was entirely different from now.

_Why did I ever agree to this?_ Aya thought regretfully as she trudged through the field, feeling the cool blast of the air condition inside the building. In her hands were the room number for her… tutoring class. Aya bit her bottom lip as she remembered the conversation she had with Mr. Nakanishi.

* * *

_"Hoshino, how would you like to volunteer at Meisho Number 1?" asked Mr. Nakanishi. Aya blinked. This was obviously not what she was expecting as she was summoned to the faculty office. Ran and Miyu were desperately worried, believing that it was another conflict with her grades and her parents. Aya was relieved that it wasn't, but hearing Rei's school was making her stomach all fluttery. _

_"Volunteer sir?" Aya repeated questioningly. Naka-teach nodded._

_"We received a phone call from the principal from the school. It appears that there are a group of 10th years that are failing their classes. Unfortunately, all the tutors that they were assigned immediately resigned after dealing one day with them."_

_Aya gulped. _

_"So, the principal, who is a good friend with our principal, asked for one of our students, who is the same age and a honor student, to try and assist them. And of course, that category fits you perfectly Hoshino." Naka-teach crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting for her reply. _

_Aya was stunned. "Mr. Nakanishi, with all due respect, I have absolutely no idea how to discipline these… delinquents! Surely Ran can do a much better job than me." _

_Nakanishi shook his head. "She might have the will-power yes, but her level of knowledge…" Naka-teach covered his eyes with his arms, tears flowing through his face. Aya sweat dropped. She should've known. _

_"I-I don't know, Mr. Nakanishi. Those boys sound… wild." _

_Mr. Nakanishi then gave her a confident smile. "I know you can do it Hoshino. It may be a little rough at first, but I believe you can handle it. I have faith in you." _

_Aya inwardly groaned. Now she had on choice but to accept. Aya sighed. Mr. Nakanishi stood up and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "It'll be just for two weeks, 3 days each over the summer. Those boys' parents are paying a great deal of money for them to pass." _

_Aya took a deep breath, and then grinned at Naka-teach. "I'll do my best sir. But, I do have a request." _

_Naka-teach raised his eyebrows. _

* * *

_"WHAT?!" Ran shrieked. Aya simply nodded. "FOR REAL? NO SUMMER SCHOOL? AYA! How the hell did you get Naka-teach to agree with you!?" _

_Aya laughed as Ran leaped onto her desk and began dancing the para para. She yelped when Ran pulled her onto the desk next to her, twirling her around. Aya began turning red as her classmates began cheering. _

_Well, Aya thought. This tutoring at Meisho better be worth it. For Ran's sake. _

* * *

_"No summer school for Kotobuki?" Naka-teach nearly yelled. Aya nodded timidly. "What are you thinking Hoshino? Without those classes, Kotobuki will never graduate to junior!"_

_"B-But Mr. Nakanishi, if I volunteer at Meisho, Ran and I will never have time to spend some time together!" Aya stuttered. She clutched the teacher's arm. "Please Mr. Nakanishi? It's just this one summer! I will work extremely hard to get those boys to graduate! For Ran's benefit? For my benefit?" _

_Mr. Nakanishi stared at her wide eyes, and sighed. "Alright Hoshino, you got yourself a deal." _

* * *

Aya sighed as she walked through the empty hallways. Somewhere deep in her heart, she hoped Otohata was here. She distinctly remembered that he was in charge of taking care of the school files during the summer. Maybe, just maybe.

As she turned the corner she heard a loud bang. She jumped, and dropped her bag, all the contents spilling out. She scrambled to pick it up, and her eyes widened as she heard desks screeching, and winced as bickering grew louder in a classroom. Aya looked at the number, and frantically searched for the piece of paper, and her heart sunk. Room 2B. Just her luck.

"Take that, Daichi!"

"You're dead!"

"Guys, please calm down. You're acting like a bunch of idiots."

"Yeah? You wanna take it outside four-eyes?"

"What for? You'll still be acting like an idiot, just outside. Where people can _see _you." He emphasized on the word 'see'.

"Why I oughta-"

"Ahem." All five heads jerked their heads to Aya who was standing by the door way. Aya observed the scene before her carefully.

The scene that stood up the most was a messy black haired teen who was holding a chair up, ready to throw it to a teen seated at a desk, who almost looked exactly like him, except he was wearing glasses, had a stoic expression, neatly combed black hair, and was reading a very thick book. The way they were dressed completely contradicted each other as well. The latter was wearing a buttoned up shirt with black slacks while the other boy was wearing a basketball jersey with ripped jeans.

The third boy was drawing very _interesting_ cartoons on the chalkboard. It appeared he was drawing all the Chinese zodiacs versus the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Aya silently rolled her eyes. _Boys_, she thought. He had a short layered silver-colored hairstyle that reached the nape of his neck, and his silvery bangs hung over his violet mischievious eyes.

The fourth teen was sitting at the corner of the room, having an MP3 player on his lap, and earphones, staring out the window with a faraway expression. Aya blushed at his shoulder-length, layered, red hair and his stunning clear blue eyes. She shook her head and gazed at the remaining student.

He had midnight blue hair, and was sleeping with his arms and head on the desk, his wire-rimmed glasses few inches away from his slumbering figure. He was oblivious to the chaos surrounding him, and the presence of Aya.

Aya stared at all five boys and three of them stared back. Then, the boy from the chalkboard smirked. "So, you're our teacher, huh?" Aya did not like the way how he was observing her.

"Really now?" questioned the boy with the jersey. He dropped the chair midair, and with long strides, walked towards Aya. He bent down and stared at Aya, merely two inches apart. Aya turned red as he studied her. "Hmmmm," he wondered. "Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"S-sixteen," Aya stuttered with a very low voice. He gave her a bright smile. "HEY! Then we're the same age. It's ok if we don't be formal right?" He pat her on the back, hard. Aya stumbled and accidentally knocked the desk, which the blue haired boy was slumbering.

He slowly opened his eyes, and Aya gazed into his deep violet eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized bowing. Then, a warm hand grasped her own. She came face to face with a kind smile. "No, I should be the one to be sorry. I completely ignored your being here. How rude of myself."

The messy black haired teen rolled his eyes. He placed his arm around the silver haired boy's shoulder and said, "Yeesh, Ben, you're so decent, I'm not surprised your still a virgin." Aya's faced became a even darker shade of red as Ben smiled apologetically. Clearly he was used to his behavior.

"Please Daichi, behave yourself in front of a lady."

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. "So, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Daichi, obviously." He gave her a Cheshire grin. "This is my buddy, Kai." He pointed to the boy who he was leaning against, and Kai winked. Aya politely, but nervously, smiled.

"The virgin over there is Ben and the kid back there is Wataru. He doesn't talk much. Don't be scared 'k?" he smirked, and Aya couldn't help but think, _The only one I'm afraid of is you! _

"And then that loser over there is my cousin, Sora. Don't even waste your time with him. I don't even know why you're here! You're a total math freak."

The said teen closed his book with a loud bang. "Your parents strictly asked me to look after you. It's not like I had any choice." Daichi stuck his tongue out. And then he focused his attention to Aya. "So, now you know us. Who the hell are you?"

Aya straightened herself. "My name is Aya Hoshino. I'm your tutor for the next two weeks." Daichi circled around. "Hm, well you certainly are a pretty chick aren't you?"

Aya blinked. "Excuse me?"

Daichi scrutinized his gaze at his tutor. _A smart little goody-goody. Has a nice body, but she's not my type. _"Oh well, Kai, you can have her." Kai twirled his finger through Aya's long hair, and to her immense shock, kissed her on the cheek.

That was the last straw. She gently pushed away the flirt and carefully walked to the podium, fuming. She got out her notebook that contained all the lesson plans and then looked at her students. She noticed that Wataru was still listening to music, and she cleared her throat. Wataru glared at her, and Aya forced herself not to be taken down. "Please get in your seat, Wataru," she asked. Then her eyes widened. "I'M SO SORRY! If you don't want me to call you by your first name like that, I totally understand!"

Wataru's lips curled into a teeny reassuring smile, and Aya relaxed. "Wataru," she repeated and he sat down on a desk, just like she asked, putting away the earphones. Daichi gawked. "You just made Watty smile! It took me four months to make him say something to me, and you just made him smile!" he yelled in amazement. A pencil hit Daichi on the head. "Don't call me Watty," grumbled a low voice. Aya sheepishly grinned.

"Alright, let's get started."

For the past 30 minutes, she began talking about the basics of geometry, and was happy that Ben, Wataru, and partly Sora was paying attention (maybe because he already knew everything). But what was getting on Aya's nerves was Daichi and Kai. They were playing hockey with their mechanical pencils and a wad of paper, with their desks against one another.

"Daichi. Kai. Do you guys mind being attentive? Your parents are paying good money for this course. Don't you want to graduate?"

Daichi casually leaned back on his chair. "Psh, I don't need this crap. The old geezer just has no idea how smart I really am." Aya cocked her head. "If you're so smart, then why are you here?"

Sora piped up, "He's just too ignorantly lazy." Daichi yawned. "I just have better things to do. Like baseball." Kai cried, "Hell yeah!" and the two best friends clapped hands. Aya sighed warily. "Well, baseball's nice and all, but you need proper education too! I mean, don't you want to graduate high school?"

Kai rolled his eyes and placed his legs on the table. "Look at you, you sound like my mother." Aya hmphed, but ignored that comment. "Kai, put your legs down. You're in school, not at home."

Then Daichi glared at Aya darkly. "Listen carefully wench. You're no teacher. Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and acting like you own this place?"

Aya stepped back stung. Ben sighed, and Sora shook his head. Wataru covered his ears with the music-less earphone. "W-well I-"

"I bet you that everything you're teaching right now I already know! You're just like those bastards out there who look down on us, just because we don't follow the 'proper' example and live the 'right' way!"

Aya's eyes widened and suddenly, an image of one of her best friends with blond hair and a very cute smile flashed through her head. Kai stood up. "Hey man, why don't you chill-"

"The hell I will! Look at her. You don't even have the guts to talk back. What were you thinking, coming here? Do you honestly think you can change us for what we are? Let me make one thing clear. I am NOT an idiot. All those things you were told about us, those lies how we're flunking. I choose to. So why don't you cut the act that you're smarter than us-"

"Then show me." Daichi froze and stared at Aya, who's eyes were covered by her bangs. "W-what?"

Then Aya lifted her head up boldly and repeated in a stern voice, "Then show me."


	5. Get to the Point!

Days at Meisho Number 1 – Get to the Point! 

It was the beginning of summer, and Rei Otohata was eager to go home and take a nice long shower. He was already regretting the agreement he had with the class president to file all the student council folders. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had a decathlon to attend to in New York. Rei did not miss the fact that the cute and bubbly second president, who the president had a massive crush on, was also going. Poor shy and nerdy class president.

Rei walked down the empty hallway, or at least he thought it was. He could hear a boy's angry voice yelling, echoing. He recognized that voice. Daichi Kurasawa, star baseball player, and the heir to a massive company. Rei wasn't surprised that he was taking summer classes. He sighed and passed the classroom, peering into the windows as he walked by, and froze.

The scenes slowly unfolded. Daichi was yelling directly into a girl's face, and the latter was cringing. But Rei knew who that girl was. He'd recognize that deep blue hair anywhere, for he had seen it turn from many times. _What is Aya doing here?_ He thought. He looked at the green chalkboard, which was scribbled on with formulas, written in feminine handwriting. Rei put two and two together, and realized that she was a tutor.

_Well I'll be damned, _Rei smirked, but it slowly faded away as he glared at Daichi and Aya. He shifted towards the slightly opened door, and could hear the furious outburst spoken by the future heir.

"Do you honestly think you can change us for what we are? Let me make one thing clear. I am NOT an idiot. All those things you were told about us, those lies how we're flunking. I choose to."

_What are you doing there Aya, taking it all in? Fight. Back. _Rei's eyes narrowed. He stared intently at Aya's back as it shrank away from Daichi's anger. Rei's annoyance grew as her head was drooped low to the ground. _Why are you submitting to him Aya? Are you really that weak?_

"Then show me."

Daichi and Rei was shocked. Rei studied the woman in front of him. Her head had risen with dignity, and even though he couldn't see her eyes, he knew that there were blazing fire. Her figure had straightened as well, and her voice was… majestic. _Fragile as a lamb, but mighty like a lion_, Rei mused.

Daichi stuttered. "W-what?"

Aya then smiled warmly. "Then show me your brilliant mind. Prove to me that there is no reason for you to be here." There were no ill intention in Aya's words, however, Daichi's pride flared.

"Alright, then, give me what you got chick." Aya blushed at the name, and Daichi inwardly groaned. _She's so…freakishly innocent. _

Aya grabbed a piece of chalk, and looking at the very back of the textbook, began writing a two line mathematical formula, going from one side of the board, to the other. Silently, Rei's mind calculated as he whispered the strategies to himself. He noticed that everyone else in the classroom, whom he recognized, was solving the equation themselves.

Aya stepped back, closed the text book (_probably to show that she knows the answer without the book,_ Daichi thought) and gave Daichi a nudge. He didn't need to be told twice.

Sticking his tongue out at her, which Aya simply grinned at, he snatched the chalk from her hand, and began writing. Aya took several steps back to admire his calculations, and Rei inched closer to the window to see the side of her face. Her eye that was visible to him was flicking back and forth, following Daichi's hand that was writing across the entire board. Aya's lips curled into a tiny smile, and Rei closed his eyes thoughtfully.

_Let's see you work your magic Aya._

Daichi triumphantly put the chalk down and said, "The answer is four." He tapped the board that was filled with Daichi's answers and tactics. It was completely covered. Ben nodded, Wataru simply doodled on his notebook, and Sora adjusted his glasses. Aya nodded, and spoke, "Amazing. Simply amazing."

Daichi crossed his arms arrogantly, and said, "You see what I mean-"

"You solved that problem with six entire lines when you could've done it in three." Daichi's jaw dropped, and the entire room was silent. Rei tried to hide his laugh, but a small one escaped. Luckily, it went unnoticed.

Aya picked up the chalk once again. "Observe." And in a flourish, her hand glided across the board, and Aya began explaining the problem step by step. She spoke incredibly fast, but every number she wrote, matched her explanation in her clear voice. Daichi, who broke away from his shock, listened intently, along with the entire class. Sora had closed his book, and Wataru had a small twinkle in his eye as he watched Aya teach the class.

Aya circled the four that was scribed in the middle of the board. "Whether you get the answer right or not isn't important. All you need to do is get the answer in the shortest way possible. Time is essence. After all,"

She winked at Daichi. "The quicker you finish your schoolwork, the more time you can have to play baseball." Daichi turned his head away in embarrassment, the redness obvious to the boys. Kai clapped and whooped, and Ben laughed. Sora bowed his head to give Aya his acknowledgement.

Aya blushed sheepishly and felt a large hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Daichi was giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about all that. You are worth my time." He gave her a thumbs up which Aya returned.

Daichi returned to his seat as Aya turned around and resumed back to class. Kai thumped him on the back. "Wow, man, you just got owned." Daichi folded his arms around his head. "Yeah well…" he thoughtfully gazed at the slender woman. Kai smirked, but did not say word.

Aya taught the boys a way to learn the shortcut shown on the formula on the board. "I know it's kind of hard to remember, but I did learn a way to embed it in my mind." She stood in front of the podium and twitted her fingers. "Well? Get on with it teach!" Daichi said smirking. "W-Well, it's kind of embarrassing," Aya mumbled. Daichi chuckled. "Now I got to see this."

She pouted but sighed. "Alright, when you think of," she explained the beginning of the formula. "twirl around twice, that's for the 360 degree angles and always remember that" she spoke of the remaining half of the equation. "It always equal 180 degrees." And much to the boy's shock, Aya did a graceful split. Kai dropped his pencil.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Aya got back to her feet in poise. "It's weird, I know, but it helps." Kai raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" Aya clapped her hands together. "Of course! Here, let me show you!"

She grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him to the center of the room, much against his will. Daichi snickered, along with Ben. "Ok, now twirl around twice." Kai didn't move. Aya stared at his ebony eyes with wide innocent eyes of her own. Kai gulped as Aya kept her gaze at him. A small pleading smile formed on her face and she cocked her head in a very cute way. Kai began sweating in nervousness and yelled, "ALRIGHT! Yeesh, you don't have to get all irresistible on me!"

Aya blinked in confusion. Kai groaned, "NEVER MIND!" Awkwardly, he twirled around twice, determined not to look at the red faces of his so-called friends, and then glanced back at Aya. "Now what?"

"Remember, 180 degrees." Kai widened his eyes. He looked at his feet, and back to Aya. Aya sighed and walked up to him. Then, with no warning whatsoever, Aya knocked his feet apart and pushed him down. "Then you do a split!" Kai cried out in pain, and Daichi fell of his chair, gasping for air.

Ben shielded his eyes from the comical scene, and Wataru did the same with his composition notebook. Aya peered down at Kai. "What's wrong? Is it too painful?" Kai gave her a piercing gaze. "YOU THINK?!" Aya got off his back, and let Kai stand up. "How the hell is that supposed to help us remember anything?!" he yelled.

Aya blinked once again. "By remembering the pain of course!" Kai did not say a word. Then, much to the shock of the entire class, Wataru burst out laughing. Aya looked at his clear sky blue eyes, and grinned in delight. Daichi jumped to his seat, and danced. "WATTY LAUGHED! WATTY LAUGHED!" An eraser knocked Daichi off his little routine. "Don't call me Watty."

Aya giggled and then gasped at the time. "Oh dear, it's late! It's time for you guys to go home!"

"What, no homework teach?" Kai teased. "Not on the first day," she laughed. Everybody left the classroom, Kai being the last one. He swooped down, and kiss Aya's cheek once more. "Farewell teach," he whispered, and left with a giggling Daichi, leaving a red-faced Aya behind sputtering. "KAI!" she shrieked.

* * *

Rei put his helmet on and turned on the engine of his bike. He glanced up to one of the school's windows, and saw Aya cleaning up. The sunset was giving her a orange and angelic glow, and Rei was seeing her in a new light. He smiled warmly at her, and then drove off, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

* * *

Aya looked out the window, but saw an empty field. "That's strange, I was sure someone was watching me." She was cleaning up around the classroom, picking up wads of paper under the table, and abruptly stood up, banging her head on the desk. She yelped in pain, and notebooks fell out. "Oh, no," she cried as she rubbed her head with one hand, and picking the notebooks with the other. She stopped as she read a name written on a sketchbook.

Rei Otohata.

Her heart once again thumped, as she tenderly picked up his notebook, the pain of her throbbing head forgotten. Her pale hand touched the cover, and she slowly opened the sketchbook, and gasped. Sketches of little kids in the park, mothers and grandmothers, drawings of churches, buildings of Shibuya in black and white were drawn beautifully as Aya turned every page.

And as she slowly flipped to the last page in awe, Aya's eyes filled in tears. There, sketched and shaded in colors of red, yellow, and blue, were the faces of Ran, Miyu, and herself. They were all gathered close together, laughing. He had drawn Ran's gals outfit, Aya's elegant clothes, Miyu's pink streaks in full detail. But more importantly…

_We're all smiling,_ Aya thought tearfully. _So happily. _Aya closed the book, clutched it tight, and held it close to her chest, to her heart.

_Awww!! Just to let you know, that sketch Otohata drew is the picture on the last scene of the ending song of Super Gals. It's a really beautiful picture (:_

_Alrighty, I'm going to update soon! I already have a brilliant scheme in my head!_


	6. A yellow beauty

5. A Yellow Beauty

"OI! MAMI-RIN, WHERE'S THE DESSERT TABLE?!" demanded the number one gal, with a mouthful of food jumbled inside her mouth. All the guests stared appalled, and Miyu sweat dropped, embarrassed.

"Ran," she whispered furiously. "This is a fancy party! Show some respect!" Ran simply nodded and rushed to the dessert table. Mami Honda, the host of the party, and the main star as well, shook her head in exasperation at the bottomless pit, and smiled warmly at Miyu.

"Happy birthday Mami!" Miyu cheered and gave her a big bear hug. "You look wonderful!"

Mami blushed, and returned the affection. "Thanks for coming. And you look cute yourself!" True indeed. Miyu was warded in a light green spaghetti strapped dress, which went to her knees on the front, but flowered down in layers behind. She was wearing cute green apple pins that her "sweet Yamato" gave her for her birthday.

Unfortunately, the policeman wasn't attending the party, and asked his sister to keep an eye out for any dirty minded boys, and there were plenty of eyes in awe of the adorable gal.

Tonight was Mami's 17th birthday, and her father created a grand ball, and Mami invited the whole Shibuya gang, along with many other acquaintances. Everyone was thrilled, and still amazed at the enormous and extravagant mansion, and tried their best to look formal.

Well, except for Ran Kotobuki of course. Even though her… appetite wasn't all that attractive, her appearance had made young bachelors swoon. Ran was wearing a crimson red dress that showed off her curves. Nothing too revealing of course, Ran had her pride, but it made her look stunning.

The said gal swished her head around and grabbed Miyu from behind and asked, "Hey, where's Aya? Be's binda bate, boncha bink?" Miyu bonked her friend on her head for talking with her mouth full.

Yuya and Rei, dressed in casual tuxedos, entered the ballroom, ignoring the crowd of gasps and heartbeats coming from the ladies. Rei hid a soft smile as Yuya embraced Mami, who immediately rushed to him. Her pink gown swept underneath her feet as she was taken off the ground by the hug.

The three walked over to Miyu and Ran, joining in their conversation. "She should be here by now," Miyu said worriedly. Ran waved her shish kabobs around. "Don't worry, I bet she's trying to stall around. She wasn't that excited about wearing that dress we put on her."

"Don't you mean force?" Miyu giggled as she wiped Ran's food-covered mouth. "Honestly Ran. Miyu thinks that sneaking into her household, kidnapping her, taking her to the salon, and then dragging her into a dressing room was overworking it."

"HEY! If we didn't use desperate measures, Aya would be here wearing her damn school uniform for all we know!"

Tatsukichi, who leaped off from the chandelier (reasons unknown), landed perfectly on both feet, and chuckled. "You should've seen her face when she heard the words 'grand, formal, fancy', and she turned purple when she heard 'ball'." Mami laughed. "I hope she isn't uncomfortable coming."

Yuya grasped her shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry. Aya isn't the type to disappoint her friends just because of her shyness."

"WELL SAID SECOND-PLACE!" Ran yelled, giving him a pat on the back that sent him flying, and thankfully, dug her mouth with more food before she opened her large mouth again. The clock stroke 9 o'clock, and Mami fiddled with her owl necklace. "Seriously, where is she?"

Suddenly, as if hearing Mami's complaint, Miyu's cellphone rang. She placed her cup of punch down, and quickly answered her phone. "Hello? AYA!"

All heads, except Rei (although his ears were attentive), simultaneously turned. "Where are you!?" There was a long pause, and Miyu sighed. "Aya, you look fine!" Another pause. "Do you want Miyu to come with you?" Another three or four seconds past by, and Miyu snapped her phone shut. "Well, it looks like Aya's by the front door."

Harue, who arrived with a plate of brownies, stepped up and asked, "Who? Hoshino?" Miyu gave her a small wave, and nodded. "Aya's kind of embarrassed of coming in by herself. She feels"-Miyu waved quotation marks in the air- "extremely exposed."

Ran laughed out loud. "Man, that girl never changes does she? When is she ever going to learn that she must feel proud of her looks? It's an iron clad rule for gals!" She gave a thumbs up proudly.

Rei simply adjusted his tie (damn thing kept sliding off), and didn't say a word. Miyu rubbed her slightly sore ankles and said, "Well, Miyu's going to greet Aya, so we'll be right back!" She skipped across the shiny tiles, and the gang saw her walk up the red carpet stairs, turn a corner, and disappear.

There was nice quiet silence, until Ran leaped on Mami's back, crying out, "GUESS WHAT'S MY PRESENT MAMI-RIN!?"

Mami made a strained 'oomph', and warily asked, "You're giving it to me _now, _Kotobuki?"

Ran sheepishly rubbed her head. "Yeah, well, when I saw the food table, I couldn't think of anything else."

Everyone only had one word in thought: _Shocking._

Ran magically conjured a humongous stuffed Pucca doll from behind her back. There were her famous two black hair buns, and she was wearing an apron that said: Pucca A Funny Love Story. Mami stared at the doll. And stared. And stared. Ran cocked her head questioningly. "What's wrong Mami-rin? You don't like it?"

Arms wrapped around Ran and the doll together, squeezing the air out of poor Ran. "MAMI-RIN! AIR! AIR!" However, despite the gasping for air, Ran grinned at the mumbled "thank you", and hugged her back. Tatsukichi then whirled Mami around and shoved a humongous Garu doll in her face. "TADA! It's Pucca's boyfriend Garu!" Ran linked arms with her boyfriend.

"Tatsukichi and I got a set! They're our present to you!" Mami wiped a tear away from her eyes, and clutched both dolls. "Garu is you brother!" Tatsukichi poked. Yuya stuffed a cupcake in the monkey boy's mouth. Rei rolled his eyes, and then everyone heard an echoing voice straight ahead.

"C'mon Aya! Everyone is waiting for you!"

The gang's eyes looked up at the top of the stairs, and saw Miyu pulling a slender arm, who the occupant of the arm was shrinking behind the corridor wall.

"B-but Miyu! This dress is… embarrassing! _I_ look embarrassing!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You look gorgeous! Now quit hiding, or I'll tell everyone about your fear of-"

"STOP MIYU! Ok, ok, you don't have to go that far," Aya grumbled.

Everyone witness as Miyu stepped back smugly, and extended an arm toward the person behind the wall, waving her to come out. Ran, who was getting impatient of Aya's hesitation yelled, "AYA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL!"

Aya squeaked and everyone gasped as Aya raced out into view. "Whoa," Yuya and Tatsukichi breathed. Mami squealed in adoration and Ran stood back, arms crossed boastfully as she admired her best friend a.k.a her masterpiece.

Rei gazed upon the girl that was standing timidly at top with a well-crafted wrapped box. He carefully absorbed Aya. Dressed in a yellow dress that reached her ankles, it had a low v cut, however it did not reveal any cleavage, and the dress was supported by the neck that was elegantly tied. Aya was not wearing any make-up except eye shadow, which made her brown eyes stand out.

She had her curled hair tied up, with strands of hair framing her face, and was wearing a rainbow colored star earrings. However, what Rei noticed was Aya's expression. She looked very _very _scared.

Without a second thought, he glided to the bottom of the stairs, catching Aya's eyes. They stared for a fraction of a second, and Aya deeply blushed as Rei simply raised a hand out in front of him. Aya looked at Miyu, and Miyu gave her an enthusiastic shove.

_Careful, 1,2,3,_ Aya thought as she walked down the stairs, her eyes fixated on the rug. _Why did I have to wear heels? These are a death trap!_ She refused to look up, but Rei's intense look was like a magnet, and she slowly raised her head. Most of everyone was looking at her, and Aya felt somewhat excited? It was the first time she had received such nice attention before. Well, except for the boy's attention at the tutoring class at Meisho.

She was merely inches away from Rei, and nervously, she reached for his hand, but lost her footing of those darn heels. Rei automatically caught her, and twice in one night, their eyes met. Aya gulped when Rei gave her a cool look. It nearly froze her.

"Don't be a coward." Aya winced as hurt, although she tried awful hard to hide it, filled her eyes. Then Rei gave her a… kind smile? It warmed her heart, her cheeks, all the way to her nose. This was not healthy for her at all.

"Why hide yourself when you know you're beautiful?" he asked. However, it was more like a statement than a question. Aya tightened her grip on his hand, but Rei did not miss how Aya's posture straightened a considerable amount. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and lifted her to the safe ground. Miyu simply sighed in content as she watched the two, and went downstairs herself.

She joined the group just as she saw Aya give Mami her present. "This is for you," Aya bashfully said. Mami gave her a great hug that rivaled Ran's, and exclaimed, "Aya, you look absolutely EXQUISITE!" Aya blushed at the compliment, and Ran wrapped her arms around Aya's shoulders.

"Isn't she? Am I good, or _am_ I good?" Everyone rolled their eyes, except Aya who simply smiled in appreciation. Mami gave Aya one more hug for the present. The box was filled with adorable hair pins, head bands, a picture frame which had snow owls around it, and 2 hand knit teddy bears. Aya touched Mami's hair tenderly. "You have such beautiful hair, so I thought some accessories for it would be nice," she complimented. Rei looked at her, focusing on her fingers.

Harue handed Aya a brownie and a cup of punch, which she gladly accepted, and everyone was just talking about the good ole times. Ran was talking about how she had no summer homework, and was ready to have some summer fun.

During Ran's ideas for summer plans, they were interrupted by other guests who congratulated Mami, and attempted to flirt with the other girls. Apparently, Rei's cold glare and Ran and Mami's gal attitude made them think twice.

It was until a soft song strummed when the group decided to take a break from dancing. Yuya and Mami walked off to the center of the ballroom, and everyone swooned at the perfect couple, some even joining. At the corner of her eye, Aya peeked at Rei, who was gazing thoughtfully at his best friend and his fiancée. _I wonder if he's thinking of a new sketch, _Aya thought.

Her wandering thoughts came to an abrupt thought as a hand plucked Aya's half-bitten brownie off of her hand. She blinked, and looked at the culprit, and gasped. "D-Daichi?" _What is he doing here? Of course, heir of a big company._

He winked. "Hey teach!"

Aya pouted. "That was my brownie."

"Not anymore." He exaggerated his biting of the last morsel, and Aya crossed her arms.

"I'm failing you in tutoring class."

Daichi drank his last sip of punch, and said, "Don't be like that. HEY! Want to dance?"

Aya blinked. "With me?" Daichi grabbed her arm, "Yeah you! Let's go!" He swung her around incredibly fast, making Aya very dizzy. "I think you're dancing to the wrong song!" she moaned. Daichi had possession of both her arms, and he was gleefully swinging them around. "WEE!" Aya tried not to step on anyone's feet, if not her own. Then the second time that evening, Aya tripped on her heels, and Aya felt a strong pair of arms on her shoulder. She looked up. "O-Otohata."

He had a placid expression on his face, but raised his eyebrows at Daichi. "Hey Kurusawa, do you mind if I borrow this girl?" Daichi grinned. "Hey, she's your girlfriend."

Things were going way too fast, Aya was shocked. First she was spinning like there was no tomorrow, nearly landed flat on her face, and now Otohata asked her for a dance? Aya was happy, gloriously happy. As Rei gently held her hands, her eyes were twinkling, face blushing a cute shade of pink, they slowly danced.

Aya was usually very cautious of where she was dancing, but for some reason, with Rei, she just let her body flow with his, for he was leading. The song that was playing through her ears were very soothing. She simply closed her eyes, and only thought about the warmth emitting from the man she loved.

Rei tenderly twirled her around, and safely grasped her small hand to his. He noticed that his hand covered hers entirely. She was small, like a child, but as her eyes closed, she had a big heart. The song was a song Rei remembered distinctly. It was sung by a famous American singer, a duet. I'm Your Angel, was it?

"Your fingers…" Rei murmured. Aya opened her eyes. "You hurt yourself didn't you? Taking the bandages off so you wouldn't worry your friends…"

Aya blushed as he studied her fingers which indeed were red from bear knitting. He slowly caressed it, and Aya shyly said, "Thank you." Rei simply nodded, and that's when Aya noticed his tie crooked. Not breaking their position, she straightened his tie, and Rei thoughtfully looked at her. "Thanks." Aya smiled and closed her eyes once more.

She was now humming, and it rumbled inside of him. He closed his eyes as well, listening not to Celine, but to Aya's humming. They were in their own world, comfortable, nothing was being broken, or hurt.

Ran nudged Tatsukichi. "Look at them lovebirds." Tatsukichi grinned widely. "Let's hope things progress before summer break is over." Silently, Tatsukichi reached for Ran's hand, expecting a punch in the face, but smiled as Ran intertwined with his. She gently bumped her head against his in a playful manner, and Tatsukichi laughed.

The song slowly came to an end. "You know that song?" Rei whispered, still not letting go. Aya opened her eyes and smiled. "My mother loves that song. She said that that was her and Daddy's song." She gave a small giggle before she continued. "It was the song that Daddy sang to her when they take a nap on dates, it was their first couple dance song, and Mom sung it to me too." She smiled at the blissful memory, and looked up directly at Rei. "It's a really inspirational song. I love it." She said it so honestly. Rei stared at her, and then he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead softly.

Aya froze, but she relaxed into the touch. He pulled away from her, and muttered, "Good night Aya," and walked past her. Aya slowly reached toward her forehead, and the feeling of his lips lingered. She walked to the window, and gazed at the full moon.

"Sweet dreams, Otohata."

* * *

_It's 1:33 and I'm not tired at all. But I have SAT studying, doctors appointment, and a picnic to go to tomorrow, actually today, so I shall go to bed and think about more ideas for this story! _

_Review and tell me how you thought about this one! _


	7. Kawaii jack o lantern

6. Kawaii Jack-o-lantern

Never once in his entire life did Rei think anything was kawaii. No fan girl has never struck him as "kawaii". Not even the fluffiest of rabbits to the well-packaged candies did he ever think "kawaii". Nothing in the cold-hearted boy's eyes has ever seen anything "kawaii" to make him smile.

It was a Halloween Eve afternoon, and Ran, Miyu, Aya, Second Place, Tatsukichi, and grudgingly, Rei, were currently walking down a rocky path. Their goal? To find pumpkins for Halloween decorations and of course, pumpkin pie.

Miyu inhaled deeply, and exhaled a puff of chilly air. "Thanks for taking us here Aya." The said girl simply smiled. "It's no problem. Kyoraku-san is a dear family friend, so this is a good opportunity. I haven't seen him in a long time; it'll be nice seeing him again."

"Who would've thought that there was such a peaceful place like this in the city?" Yuya wondered as he gazed at the autumn trees aligned to his left and right, bordering the path they were walking in.

Aya nodded. "It sure is nice, being away from the city noises and all." Ran jumped around. "I'll say! Shibuya looks so tiny from all the way over here!"

Rei silently walked behind the group, wrapping his scarf around him more tightly. _Even in the woods, that Kotobuki sure is annoyingly loud._ He watched as the number one gal leaped into the air with Miyu yelling at her to behave herself with a thoughtful look.

Aya carefully looked back at Rei, and her heart slowly sank as she saw Rei staring at Ran. Yes, she knew his feelings for her best friend, after all, why wouldn't he? Ran was very charismatic, lots of fun, and just… awesome. Unlike the mole she was. Without even realizing it, her steps were slowing down, and she ended up walking right beside Rei.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her troubled face.

"W-what?" she stuttered, and turned red at their sudden proximity. "Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing!" Rei inwardly rolled his eyes. _Could she be anymore-_

He heard her gasp, and was surprised to see her rush ahead of the gang, straight into an old chubby man in overalls. "KYORAKU-SAN!" she cried as, much to everyone's surprise, she leaped into his open arms, nearly throwing both of them into the ground.

Kind-hearted Sasame Kyoraku chuckled as he embraced the little girl he used to give horseback rides to. "My, my, if it isn't Aya-chan? You have grown into a beautiful young lady." Aya tearfully took a step back, still in their bear hug.

"I've missed you so much Kyoraku-san. Have you been taking care of yourself? Do you take your vitamins every day? Is Hana-san healthy as well? How are the horses-?"

Kyoraku-san squeezed her face with both of his hands. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes." He then looked up and saw other guests as well. "OH! You must Aya's friends. Well, don't just stand there, hop on!"

Everyone blinked out of their astonishment (Aya was just so… childish?!) and asked simultaneously, "Hop on?"

As if on cue, two horses, one chocolate brown, and the other ivory white, trotted down the pathway, pulling a carriage carrying…

"A haystack ride! Coco! Chi! It's been such a long time!" Aya squealed as she skipped onto the carriage. Ran beamed as she saw her best friend shining brightly, and yelled, "ALRIGHT! TO THE PUMPKIN PATCH!"

Everyone cheered, and Rei simply stepped on.

It was a great feeling, strolling down the path, but what interested the gang the most was Aya. She was sitting up front on the shotgun, chatting with Kyoraku-san. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, for she was speaking incredibly fast and excitingly, whisking her hands around to emphasize.

"Look at her. She's like a little kid!" Ran smirked.

"Miyu thinks it's kind of nice," Miyu replied. "Miyu never seen her so happy before. She must really love the old man."

"AYA-PPE is adorable!" Tatsukichi cooed. "But not as cute as my Ran!" He wrapped his arms around Ran's shoulder, and of course, she sent him flying. "OOKI!"

"Aya-chan? Wasn't that your friend who just flew off?" Kyoraku-san asked amazingly. Aya giggled. "Don't worry, it's all a routine."

"You have great friends, Aya-chan," he said gently as he pulled the horses to a corner. "Yes, I really love them," she whispered, and Kyoraku-san did not miss his little girl's eyes focus at a quiet young boy, who was wrapped around in a spare wooly blanket, his eyes closed.

He did not say word.

"AH! We're here!" Tatsukichi exclaimed, who miraculously returned. Everyone jumped off the carriage and looked in awe at the huge field, filled with orange pumpkins.

"You kids find as much as you want! It's my treat!" Kyoraku-san said. "THANKS OLD MAN!" Ran exclaimed. He tipped his cowboy hat at her, and continued, "I'll pick you guys up in about an hour and a half for dinner, so have fun!"

"Thank you!" they all cheered as he rode off.

"Right! Let's find the biggest, fattest pumpkin ever!" Ran yelled.

"You guys can just count me out," Rei said placidly as he sat down on a lumpy pumpkin, crossing his arms across his chest, and his legs.

"Argh, you jerk Otohata! We all came here to have fun! Get off your lazy ass!"

"In case you didn't know, I was threatened to come." He glared piercingly at his blond best friend, who sheepishly waved. He narrowed his eyes, remembering how Yuya burst into his house, pulling him out of bed, dressing him while he was still drowsy, grabbed a pair of his froggy-pattern boxers (his evil cousin sent him that on April Fools), and Yuya threatened him saying he will broadcast this on the upcoming photo shoot.

"It was the only way I can get you to come here!" Yuya frantically said, but Rei simply grumbled. "You know how I hate the cold, Yuya."

"Yeah well, it's Halloween Eve! It should be a tradition!"

Aya shyly walked up to him, curious. "You don't like the cold, Otohata?" Rei shook his head. "No matter how warmly I dress up, I still have the shivers. Although," Rei peered at Aya's appearance. "You don't seem to have a problem with that at all."

Aya was wearing a long sleeved orange, white, and peach striped sweater that exposed her shoulders and neck with a v cut. It was supported with two orange straps on each shoulder, wearing short jeans, and long black boots. Ran and Miyu adored her outfit, but Rei couldn't believe she wasn't shivering at all.

Aya blushed under his gaze. "Well, I was originally from Hokkaido. So the cold doesn't bother me at all!" She waved her arms around. Rei covered his smile with a blanket.

"AYA! C'MON! Let's go pumpkin hunting!" Ran yelled.

"Coming!"

All afternoon, the whole gang covered the entire patch, sliding down on abstract pumpkins, playing hide and seek, having marathons around the field (loser drinks Ran's nasty juice), and each individual picked out their own pumpkin.

Aya trudged to a large perfectly shaped pumpkin and sat down, exclaiming, "This one is mine!" Ran shrieked, "THAT'S NOT FAIR AYA! YOURS IS BIGGER THAN MINE!"

Aya giggled as she caught her breath. The wind blew, and Aya welcomed the sensation.

Then, she felt something brush against her leg, and she shrieked out loud.

Tatsukichi's ear twitched. "Ooki! My Machida Black Ears tell me that Aya-ppe is in danger!" Rei opened his eyes, and Ran raced to Aya's destination. "AYA! WHAT'S WRONG?! IS IT A SCARECROW?!"

Ran fell on her face as she saw Aya cuddling a black furry kitten. "Peppers! You sneaky little you!" Aya then noticed her friend eating dirt.

"Um, Ran? Why are you on the floor?"

Ran's head lifted up and she grumbled, "'Cause it's comfortable. Like hell! Aya! I thought you were eaten by a scarecrow or something!"

Aya sweat dropped. "You watch too many movies Ran. And sorry, sorry. It was only Peppers!" She held the kitten out to show everyone, and Peppers mewed.

"Aw, he's so little!" Miyu crouched down to meet face to face with the kitten. Rei sighed at the complete misunderstanding that made him leave his warm spot. He turned to leave the group, but he slowly turned back as he saw Aya placing Peppers on her shoulder.

Silently, he took out his cell phone, and without anyone's notice, he took a picture, and just as silently, he pocketed it.

Everyone's head jerked up as they heard the carriage pulling up. "How did it go kids?" asked Kyoraku-san. "It was awesome! Thanks sir," Yuya replied. They hauled up their pumpkins, Aya's being the most difficult one, and they all began going back south.

"Ah, I see you found little Peppers, eh Aya?" Kyoraku-san asked, and Aya simply petted the little kitty. "He's still the little runt of the litter," Aya said. Kyoraku-san laughed and then leaned his head back to the others.

"Let's stop by my house for pumpkin pie alright?"

"EH?! FOR REAL?!" Ran cheered. "Home made?" Aya asked. Kyoraku-san winked. "Not just home made. Hana's home made."

They all turned to another path, and in their view they saw a small cottage. "Wow, what a lovely home," Miyu mused as the gang got off. "Thank you my dear," said a soft voice coming out of the house.

"Hana-san!" Aya cried and embraced the elderly woman. Kyoraku-san gave the latter a loving peck on the cheek, and waved for the kids to go inside.

Ran's stomach grumbled loudly at the smell of fresh pumpkin pie and apple cider. "It's nice to hear someone has an appetite," Hana-san chuckled. They all entered the kitchen and Miyu clapped her hands in delight at the sight of checkered table cloths, cushions, flower pots, and adorable silverware.

Hana-san gave everyone a platter of pie, and a cup of apple cider, and they all thanked her.

"IKIDAKIMASU!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Pepper jumped onto the table, walked past Ran's fifteen stacks of plates, right into Aya's pumpkin pie. Aya giggled as she fed Peppers little piece by little piece, eating some herself. A speck of cream landed on the cat's nose, and Aya sipped her apple cider, nearly spitting it all out at the sight of Ran trying to strangle the cat for eating her 17th pumpkin pie.

And Rei, sitting across the table, looked at laughing Aya who wrapped her arms around the kitten, protecting it from "Evil Ran" with tears in her eyes, and thought, _kawaii._


	8. Pitcher

7. Days at Meisho Number 1- The Pitcher

"Wow Otochi, you're like, uber awesome to treat us today!" Ran cheered as she cooed over her strawberry cheesecake. Correction. Her 11th strawberry cheesecake. Aya, Miyu, Tatsukichi, and Yuya looked nervously at the thanked teen.

A vein popped. "I didn't know barging into the restaurant, interrupting my studies, demanding me that you're hungry, and ripping me off penniless is what you call 'treating'." He said the last word distastefully.

Ran was not fazed. Of course, she never is, Otohata thought.

"Oh quite being such a ice man, Otohata! Keep doing that and you'll be popping up some gray hair!"

Aya laughed. "And here I thought people would feel younger, with all the craziness that follows you Ran!"

Ran simply dabbed a whip Aya's green tea crème brulee onto her nose, making Aya shriek, and Miyu giggling. Yuya spared a quick glance at his best friend, and inwardly frowned as the latter stared at the number one gal.

Now that he was no longer infatuated with Ran, Yuya could not help but worry about Ran's best friend, or more importantly, Otohata's _supposed_ girlfriend. Yuya and Otohata may have been close, but even to him, Otohata appeared so distant. He truly was made out of ice, hurting someone like sweet little Aya.

Out of the three best friends, Yuya knew Aya to be the most sensitive and pure of them all. He would've said the strongest as well, but he believed that Miyu Yamazaki held that title. He saw how powerful she can be when tempered with, and how tragic her past was, and yet here she was. Ran was a complete different matter completely.

All in all, Aya's happiness now lie with Otohata's hands, along with her friends, and Yuya could not help but be disappointed at Rei's lack of effort. True, he said encouraging words, but anybody would've done it. Yuya knew that the only reason Rei was Aya's boyfriend was because he sympathized her.

And he had a suspicious feeling that Aya knew that as well. And yet she still stood by his side, even after that terrible rumor between Rei and Ran. It nearly broke their relationship, Aya and Ran's friendship, along with Ran and Tatsukichi's relationship.

Yuya sighed. _If only he would stop being so stubborn and spare everyone the drama_, he thought.

"Well, I'm totally stuffed!" Ran sighed in content as she patted her belly.

"That's an understatement," Otohata mumbled. Ran twitched. "FINE! If that's how you're going to be, I'll pay! Tatsukichi! Give me cash!" Tatsukichi sweat dropped.

Rei sighed. "Whatever. I'll pay, happy?" he said as he stood up.

"I'M THRILLED! GOOD FOR YOU!" she gave him the 'V' sign with a bright smile, and the corner of Rei's lip curled up, and it didn't went unnoticed. Miyu carefully looked at Aya who was sitting across from her, ready to comfort in the most casual way possible. Miyu gaped in amazement. "A-Aya?"

Yuya walked up to the counter, standing next to Rei.

"I swear, you're the most strangest person I've ever met, Rei."

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about." Yuya grinned sheepishly.

"You always were good at avoiding questions. I'm just saying, dump Aya if you're going to keep acting like that around Ran-chan."

Rei didn't answer, brushing it off in a cool manner, but cautiously looked in the back of his eyes towards Aya, expecting a solemn look that he once again caused. What he saw was completely different, and was thrown off guard.

Her eyes were intent, focused sharply than he had ever seen before. But he was not the object of her eyes. He followed her gaze, and was surprised to see her watching… a baseball game? Aya was never really a sporty type, just a hard-worker. But even at that school festival, that relay race where she had almost tripped, but led her team to victory, her determination was never fierce like it was now.

She was speaking lowly to herself, and he realized that it was strategies, predictions of the game. And then, Aya's back straightened in anticipation, and then the room was filled with a cheer, "HOME RUN!"

Aya suddenly jerked from the customer's claps, as if she was broken from a trance. _Maybe she really was,_ Rei mused. She blinked twice, and then immediately looked down at her dessert, almost as if she was ashamed. What was going on-?

"Rei, REI!"

Otohata turned towards Yuya who had a confused look. "The bill?"

Otohata stared, and then without a word, gave the blushing waitress the desired amount. And as he waited for the receipt, his attention was drawn back to the blue-haired teen. Her hands were clenched tightly against her navy cargo pants, and her head hung low.

Then, almost as if she was drawn by a magnet or some invisible force, she was watching the game once again. She was oblivious to everything around her. She didn't even notice Rei's special kindness to Kotobuki, let alone Ran and Tatsukichi's mini food fight.

Bakkapuru indeed.

He watched as Ran told Aya a funny joke, and blink when she heard no response. Miyu was observing with a worried expression as well. Rei watched as Ran waved her hand in front of Aya's face, and still get no response. He then rolled his eyes as Ran said, "WHAT'S UP CHICKEN HEAD?" with her ridiculous facial expression. Aya stared for a minute, and then burst into laughter.

"Oh, Ran! Honestly! What do you want?"

"I was TRYING to tell you a funny joke, but you wouldn't answer! Just what are you so obsessed with?"

Aya smiled tentatively. "It's nothing," she said quietly. After that, she never looked at the baseball game ever again.

Normally, this would intrigue Otohata a bit, and then he would forget about it. But this

did not happen once. Whether it was at the diner, the mall, or passing by a shop, whenever there was a baseball game, Aya always had the exact same reaction. And Otohata was determined to find out why.

* * *

_END! _

_HEHE!! JUUUUST Kidding! C'mon, this story is too suspenseful to just stop it right here right? I'm going to finish it till the very end. Mind you, it's going to be a long chapter. _

* * *

"And those are the ten new vocabulary words for you to memorize by Thursday. I want you guys to give me the definition, the context it was in, two synonyms and antonyms, and use it in a sentence in your own words," Aya instructed as she pointed to the indicated words written on the chalkboard.

It was their fourth class of the summer, just five more classes to go. Aya was originally told for six days, but the parents begged for her to teach their child a bit longer. Apparently, they were actually showing some improvement, at least, better than the tutors last year and the years before that

The room was sweltering hot, for there was no air condition. It was summer vacation after all. The boys opened all the windows in the classroom, each taking a seat next to the window, but Aya could tell they were practically melting. Wataru and Ben were kind enough not to complain, but Daichi, Kai, and Sora were no gentlemen.

"It's so hot!" Daichi whined as he ruffled his black hair over his eyes. Aya struggled to keep calm. It was only the 26th Daichi has said that, surely she can take the 27th.

"I can't do anything about it, Daichi," Aya gently said. "Just hold on. We only have 30 more minutes left. Now, let's take out our summer reading book."

Aya took out the seventh Harry Potter book with both hands, and placed it on top of the podium. Sighing, Kai, Sora, Wataru, and Ben followed suit, but Daichi slammed his book on his desk, startling Aya.

"C'MON TEACH! I'm practically turning into ice cream here! Why can't we just play outside for today? It's great weather outside! PLEASE!" Daichi pled.

"You know I can't do that Daichi. We still have plenty of… I mean, we still have to discuss … oh, quit giving me that look!" Aya flustered.

Daichi had gotten to his knees, and crawled his way to Aya's legs, grabbed them, and stared at her with the most biggest, watery puppy eyes Aya had the misfortune to meet. And to make things worst, EVERYONE was looking at her that way.

"You guys… we really have to finish English, I know you're hot, I'm sweating too… oh, alright!" Aya sighed as she stared at the ceiling with defeat. Kai whooped, Ben gave a content smile, and Daichi nearly cut off Aya's circulation through her legs.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! TO THE BASEBALL FIELD!" Then, to Aya's immense surprise, all the boys crouched on the window sills, and to her horror, they all took a deep leap, Daichi and Kai yelling, "Yippee Kaiyay!", and landed in a perfect crouch they began with.

They were totally unharmed. That didn't stop Aya rushing to the window, screaming, "Are you out of your minds? What are you, monkeys? You could've broke your neck or your legs!"

Nobody was listening to her, as they whistled along, and Daichi turned around and called, "Hey Teach, go and bring down our stuff ok?"

He gave her a charming wink, and rushed to meet the others. Aya groaned. "Argh, I swear you guys are as reckless as RAN!"

She gathered her things, swung her bag around her shoulders, dumped all the boys' bags over the windows in frustration (gently though, Aya was not that cruel) and giving one last look at Otohata's desk, she closed the doors and ran down the stairs.

She opened the glass doors, and welcomed the cool summer breeze. She could hear the boy's laughing up ahead, and walked to the grassy hill that bordered the baseball field. She sat next to a big tree that gave her plenty of shade next to the backpacks.

She took out her court drama paperback, and leaned against the trunk, feeling peaceful. Though she would never admit, she was glad to take a break.

* * *

Rei Otohata placed his head against the office desk in fatigue. _Stupid Iinchou, _he thought grumpily. _I despise paperwork._

Rei slowly stood up, filed the remaining student council forms and planners, turned off the lights, and trudged down the hallway. He was exhausted, not because of the labor, but because that Kotobuki kept calling him to hang out with the gang today. Rei downright refused, but that girl was so damn _persistent._ But he guessed that was something he liked about her. Rei instantly shook his head off the thought.

He stopped at the vending machine, took out change, and was about to pick pineapple soda, when he suddenly remembered a strawberry shortcake-covered Aya, and he pushed the button for strawberry soda. Rei rubbed the back of his head, and then smiled at the memory. He held the soda can to his cheek, enjoying the cool sensation.

As he stepped out of the school building, he heard cheers and other commotions. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked to the top of the hill, and spotted Daichi, his cousin Sora, Kai, Wataru, and Ben playing baseball.

Daichi was the batter, Kai being the pitcher, Sora, Ben, and Wataru at the bases. Rei knew that those three were very good players, good enough that they could run away from the bases and catch any outer balls.

_This is the summer tutoring class. That means she's here, _Rei thought and he looked around for the gal. He spotted her, under a tree, surrounded by humongous backpacks, reading quietly under the shade. She was oblivious to her surroundings, deeply into the whatever she was reading. Or so he thought.

"Ah! TEACH, HEAD'S UP!" Daichi yelled, and he winced at the home run he made, the ball hurling straight to Aya.

Aya's head jerked up, and froze at the incoming baseball. The boys were shouting at her to dodge, and Rei, unnoticed, took a step forward.

Then, subconsciously, as if it was a natural instinct, Aya placed her book face down to save her page, jumped to her feet towards the ball, and..

..caught the ball with one bare hand. Daichi and Kai's mouth dropped open as the ball was still spinning in her hand. Aya did not flinch from the pain; she simply grasped the ball still. Ben, Wataru, and Rei were stunned, and Sora adjusted his glasses to settle down his amazement.

Unknown the boy's bewilderment, she yelled, "Daichi! You really should be careful where you hit the ball!"

Daichi snapped out it, and then sheepishly grinned. He ran towards the bottom of the hill, looked up at her, and said, "Sorry about that! Can you roll down the ball Teach?"

_A mere fluke right? There's no way Teach can catch a ball like that. _

Aya huffed at him. "Fine." Then, she took a step back, to Daichi's confusion, lifted one slim leg up, and using a powerful rotation of her waist and swinging the said leg, threw the ball towards the baseball field, whizzing right past Daichi's again shocked face.

The ball spiraled around the field, parallel with the fence surrounding the field in such acceleration, and landed right into Kai's mitt.

"Dear God," he whispered as he gaped at the ball.

There was absolute silence among the boys, and Rei used a tree to support him. He gazed at Aya who, acting as if nothing big happened, and said, "Honestly. As if jumping from the second floor wasn't life-threatening enough!"

She sat down and picked up her abandoned book.

Daichi looked back at Kai and the rest of the boys with a strange look on his face. Then, with one single nod, they all rushed up the hill, much to Aya's surprise, Kai and Ben grabbed her arms, while Sora and Daichi grabbed her legs.

"H-hey! What are you guys doing!?" she cried, and gasped. "You guys made me lose my page! It was just getting interesting too!" Daichi rolled his eyes.

Ben apologized for handling her in such a way, and Wataru grabbed a spare mitt from his duffel bag.

Together, they raced to the center of the field, threw her to her feet right at the pitcher spot, and stared at her triumphantly. Aya just glared back. "What are you guys doing?"

"You, Aya Hoshino, have a monstrous arm!" Daichi declared.

Aya blinked. "Pardon?"

Sora sighed. "Do you honestly have any idea what kind of throw you just made?"

Aya shrugged.

Ben asked, "Have you ever played baseball before Hoshino-san?"

Aya looked down at her feet. "Only when I was little."

"Well by golly, become six years old again, and play with us! Just like kinder cats!" Daichi laughed as he stuffed her hand with Wataru's mitt.

Aya hesitated, and frowned at the mitt, but was startled looking up at the proximity of the boys, and their eager faces. They were all.. excited, and Aya began to see the little kids they truly are. Kai was tugging her sleeve, Daichi was giving her a cute dimple, and Aya gave up.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be hard would it?" she laughed as she patted Daichi's arm, more like punch.

"Touché," Daichi grinned as he rubbed his arm. Everyone gathered to their places, Kai being the catcher, and Aya took place as pitcher.

The sun rays shone down on her, she dug her flip flops into the ground for stability, and right before she threw, she saw the same teasing and kind smile, the smile that encouraged her to throw with the fire inside of her.

Aya gripped the ball, her eyes glistened with determination, and then, she threw.

Daichi barely blinked, and before he knew it, Kai had yelled, "STRIKE ONE!"

Sora breathed an intake. Daichi had never made a strike before. He was Meisho Number One's ace batter, and _Aya_ of all people had strike him.

Daichi then smirked. "Alright Teach, show me more of what you got!" He tightened his grasp on the bat, ready.

Aya narrowed her eyes. He was.. taunting her. Mocking her. And more importantly, underestimating her.

The pride inside of her, the one that had grown alongside with the friendship between her and Ran, flared.

"C'mon toots!" Daichi yelled, "You won't strike me again, you can make sure of that!"

"T-toots?!" Aya sputtered, and she stomped her foot. "Don't call me toots!"

Daichi laughed, and then Aya puffed her cheeks. She brushed away her bangs, took a calm sigh, aiming for the inside, and threw. Daichi was ready, and he hit the ball. "No matter where you throw it, I promise you it's my shot!"

"No way," Aya breathed, and then she heard Kai announce, "Foul." Daichi clucked his tongue, and Aya closed her eyes in relief.

"You got lucky toots!"

Rei, standing from afar, observed Aya. It was an unusual sight, seeing Aya in brown shorts and a light toffee-colored t-shirt, her hair tied up, standing in a baseball field. He was used to seeing Kotobuki playing sports, but Aya, Aya was all books and indoors.

_Another unusual thing about you Aya,_ Rei thought enlightened.

Aya rocked her feet back and forth, feeling the wind blow through her hair. She remembered when she was young, that being here in the baseball field with her most favorite person in the world, in a beautiful summer day, always promised to eat an ice cream sundae was the best sensation in the world.

_I bet you're really proud of me right now,_ Aya thought. She felt a cool gust of wind. _Well then, I won't let you down. _

She opened her eyes, and saw Daichi with just as a serious expression as hers. He had a determined look, yet they still had that twinkle in it as well. She set her mark directly in the center.

_This is it, I'm taking a big risk, _Aya thought.

_"Risk everything, suffer, cry, stay strong, and come out victorious." _Aya smiled. _Isn't that what you always told me? _

Aya lifted her leg, Daichi tensed, She turned slightly to her right, and raised her arm high.

"This is my game," Aya said.

Daichi grinned. "Yeah?"

Aya nodded. "I'll give you.. EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!"

And with a swerve of her waist, pushing her leg through the air, Aya released with all her might. Daichi swung his bat, and flinched at the extreme pressure of the ball.

_Damn, it's heavy!_ He gritted his teeth, and with a strangled sound, he leaned forward, and returned it straight to Aya. And in that moment, Daichi witnessed something extraordinary, forgetting every thing else around him.

Aya squeaked in surprise, and instantly shielded her chest with her mitt, the ball landing directing in the middle.

"GAH!" She was thrown backwards, and tumbled down, flipping over to her stomach.

Everyone gasped as they immediately ran towards Aya, Kai yelling, "HOLY SUSHI! Daichi killed Teach!"

Rei slid down the hill, and stopped, panting. He watched as Wataru slowly helped Aya sit up, and she tremblingly raised her mitt, the ball resting on it.

"Unbelievable," Ben whispered in awe. Kai was beyond speechless, and Sora turned around, yelling, "Daichi! Hey, don't just stand there like a sore.."

His friends looked up at Sora, wondering why he had stopped talking. They followed Sora's wondrous gaze, and they all nearly stumbled at what they saw. Aya tentatively looked up, and she herself, felt her eyes widen and mouth drop open.

Daichi's bat was broken in half, the splinters burned from the ball's impact. Daichi's hand was trembling, red, and yet he still didn't let go. He was beyond amazed. He met Aya's eyes, and he slowly walked towards her.

"Y-you broke my bat."

"I-I guess I did."

"Who are you?"

Aya then smiled. "Just Aya Hoshino, your ordinary high school student." She raised her small hand. "Please to meet you."

Daichi beamed and cheerfully grasped her hand, tight. "I'm going to like, totally worship your feet from now on toots!"

Aya sighed, and while the boys were talking about the immense match, she wrapped her arms around herself, to control her shaking.

_I-I won. I did it. I never thought I could ever do it again, but I did! I came out.. victorious. I was so scared, so nervous, and I'm still shaking from it!_

Aya glowed, and then she looked to her left, and gasped. "O-Otohata," she murmured. She carefully stood up, arms still around her, and walked past her now newfound friends, and stood in front of the beautiful teen in front of her.

He admired at her for a while, Aya now blushing, and then he smiled. He silently placed his strawberry soda against her cheek, and Aya closed her eyes, loving the chill.

"You did brilliantly out there," he spoke softly, and Aya's eyes shined.

"You saw?"

He patted her head gently, like many times before. They were so close, they could be hugging, but they weren't. Aya was just content being this close to him.

"This was originally for me, but here." He placed the strawberry soda in her hands, and she gave him a thankful smile.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," he grabbed her hands, and all of sudden, Aya's trembling stopped.

_HOLY SUSHI! That was long! _

_Well, now we saw Aya's true passion! She can be one cool gal after all. After I saw Princess Nine, I was just... beyond inspired. Wouldn't it be amazing to see Aya like that, and voila! It happened!_

_Anyhow, tomorrow's my birthday! YAY! Tell me how this story was! There will be another baseball chapter soon! _


	9. Headstrong

8. Days at Meisho Number 1 - Headstrong

Aya took a deep sigh as she organized her lesson plans. Her summer class for today was finished, and she was looking forward to a change of comfortable clothes (especially her squishy flip flops), and then going by the park to read.

That is, if a certain little twitchy, bouncing, baseball player wasn't still in the classroom.

"Daichi, in case you didn't know, class is over," Aya teased.

The student was currently rocking on the window sill (the same one he jumped off of, Aya shivered) simply enjoying the warm summer breeze. He was singing "AITSU" loudly and not to mention WAY off key, but Aya laughed at his attempt.

She began cleaning up paper balls, wads of paper, stray pencils, and then she paused at Otohata's desk. Ever since she discovered the sketchbook and the desk itself, she always gave it special attention: wiping it squeaky clean with a soapy sponge from the boy's bathroom (Aya was extremely relieved that it was empty), and made sure that it was arranged so that it had a good view outside the window towards the school grounds.

She never invaded Otohata's desk again, even though she longed to see the sketchbook, but Aya respected his privacy very much.

Daichi silently watched as Aya washed Otohata's desk clean, polishing each metal leg, blowing off any eraser marks that could've landed, arranged it, and then placed her hands on her hips with satisfaction.

"Rei Otohata huh?" Daichi smirked. He and Otohata weren't that close, but they were on friendly terms. Daichi knew that Rei was too cold for his own good, and he knew that he was a big softie inside, that is, if it was the right girl.

And, was the right girl Aya?

The way she looked at his desk as if he was right there, the way how she took good care of it, _she must really love him_, Daichi thought.

"You must really like him, don't you?" he repeated his thought.

Aya looked up, startled, and giving a questioning look.

Daichi grinned and pointed to the desk she was currently sitting at. Aya blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Hm, who would've thought that the ice man would even have a girlfriend, with him acting so self-centered. And especially with someone like you." He jumped off his seat, and paced around, hands behind his head in a casual manner.

Aya narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daichi looked at her. "I mean, a girl like you, so honest and damn _sweet_," he emphasized, "would immediately break if she was Rei's girlfriend."

Aya straightened her back. "You sound as if us sweet girls are weak."

Daichi shrugged. "Well, yeah. Now, if his girlfriend was Kotobuki…"

Aya froze. The memory and the pain, where the rumors had nearly caused her to be crushed and lose her best friends forever, made her clench her fists.

She knew. She knew that having Ran as your girlfriend was a dream come true. Ran was beautiful, fun, strong, and just charming. She knew that Otohata loved her in a way that Aya could never be. She was weak to believe those rumors, to not consult it to anyone else, always taking all the burden to herself.

But she was scared. When Aya told Ran she was scared about losing Otohata to her, that was only partially true. The real reason was that she was scared of making her dear friends suffer. Miyu, Aya had felt her hardships, and worked along side to feel the same way as Miyu, to be as tired as Miyu, so that she can cheer her up understandingly.

And Aya never ever wanted Ran to worry about her ever again. She remembered very clearly Ran's face when she found her crying near the subway over Katase's cruel words.

She had ran all this way to find her, and Aya was touched beyond words. But she never wanted that to happen again. Aya was scared to let her friends agonize over her overstressed figure, scared to ever doubt their bonds again, and scared to ruin their lives at the cost of her own.

Aya wasn't strong. But she can have faith in others. And ever since those rumors, Aya had cherished her friends whole-heartedly, even accepting the important fact that Otohata and Ran were a perfect couple. That fact pained her more than anything in the world. Hanging onto that fact made her feel like a burden, and it was killing her.

"Wow, Miyu still can't believe how big this school is!" Miyu spoke in awe as she, Ran, Rei, Yuuya, and Tatsukichi walked down the hallway.

"Huh, I've never noticed," Ran said.

"That's because you were too busy eating when you here Ran!" Miyu sighed as Ran's stomach growled in response.

"It worries Miyu to see how your brain is so basic."

_POKA!_

"Ow, that hurts!

Ran blew her fists, and waved her complaint aside. "Yeah, yeah, let's just find Aya and go karaoke!"

Rei sighed. "I don't see the purpose of me coming too."

Yuuya grasped his shoulder. "Aw, don't be like that Rei. You're the only one who knows where Aya's tutoring at, and it's been awhile since the gang hung out."

"WELL SAID BROTHER! When we're at the karaoke, let's do a duet together and do the Para Para!" Tatsukichi exclaimed, waving his arms around.

A vein popped. "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your damn brother!"

Tatsukichi's eyes widened. "Y-you're not my brother? After all we've been through, battling the snowman of death, climbing the Mountain of Bravery, eating the Spicy Rice of Doom, we never forged a brotherhood?!"

Yuuya sweat dropped. "Fine! But just ONE song, got it?"

A flower popped on Tatsukichi's head, looking eerily familiar.

Suddenly, Miyu stopped, and hushed the rest of the gang. "Do you guys hear what Miyu hears?"

They saw a slightly opened door, and they crowded around it, peeping through the crack. Otohata rolled his eyes, and stood back, watching the scene from the window, hiding himself.

Ran yelled, "It's Aya! HEY AY-"

A polka dotted faux nailed hand covered Ran's mouth, shutting her up, if that was even possible.

Rei frowned at what he was seeing. Aya was sitting on his desk, and if that wasn't strange enough, she looked deeply upset. And the culprit was, ah, of course, Daichi Kurasawa. He was very friendly, a little scatterbrained, but the bad thing about him was that he was not afraid of saying what was on his mind, making him very inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Including Aya's.

But what on earth could he say that would make Aya-

"HAH! If Kotobuki was Rei's girlfriend, that would be pretty interesting wouldn't it? It's like pepper and salt, huh?"

Rei closed his eyes. Of course, Daichi just had to pick the worst topic to converse with.

"Although, Kotobuki doesn't really take things seriously does she? I sometimes wonder if her heart is really into relationships, unless she's just using them for a good time. Although, knowing her, she probably is."

"Considering that Rei has a virgin girlfriend like you, he would go for a wild bitch like Kotobuki any day, huh?"

He was saying all of this in a bored tone, having no idea what feelings were colliding within Aya. Well, inside Ran, it was obvious.

"That stupid jack ass!" Ran whispered furiously. "I'll show you wild bitch-"

And just as she was about to slide open the door, a loud slap was heard.

Rei made a sharp intake, Ran looked stunned, Miyu gasped, covering her opened mouth with her hands, and Yuuya and Tatsukichi simply looked dazed.

Aya had toppled the chair down, stridden to the front of the classroom, and slapped Daichi right across the face.

The group of friends outside the classroom had a perfect view of their expressions in a side view angle, and they were absorbing every thing that had just happened.

Ran was uber proud of her friend, but what Aya said next set Ran beyond speechless.

In a clear but in a malevolent voice, Aya yelled, "DON'T INSULT RAN!"

There was absolute silence. Daichi massaged the red burning mark on his cheek, and then he stared at her. Aya's hands were trembling against her side, but she didn't get stared down. She shot him back.

And then Daichi smiled.

Aya was taken aback, and was even more shocked as she was lifted into the air by him.

"Wow, you're one amazing person teach! I mean, you're so shy, but you're a great baseball player. You're doubtful, but you love your friends to even slap one! I'm beginning to like you more and more!"

His voice was very childish, his face was shining with pure joy and admiration, and his strong arms didn't falter holding Aya's weight.

Aya was surprised.

This boy, he insulted her precious friends, Otohata, and then admire her for standing up to him. And the way he talked about her. It was like he saw through her. This thought made her forgive him as she smiled tenderly back, clinging to life as he supported her high.

She yelped when he swung her from the air, into his arms, hoisting her bridal style, her arms around his neck.

Miyu had to swallow her squeals behind her mouth while Ran was squishing her nose against the door, eager to see more. Rei simply looked away, annoyed at the sidelong glances from Yuuya. Rei had to admit. Seeing Aya handled in such a way gave him an unpleasant feeling.

Aya remembered something. "Y-you called me your friend!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know that already?"

She giggled. "With all that 'teach', 'toots', and 'admiration', hard to believe friendship was even involved."

He chuckled, sending a vibration all around Aya's body.

He then sadly smiled. "I'm not really a good friend, am I?"

Aya just looked at him, not saying a word.

He shrugged. "My little sister always told me that my insignificant comments hurt will someday hurt people more than I realize." His eyes looked solemn. "I never think twice about other people's feelings, and I say things that crushes them. I'm sorry."

Aya then smiled at him, ruffled his hair, and gave him an affectionate hug. "Yes, Daichi, you have a big mouth. But you have a big heart too. Y'know, a really good friend of mine said that because we're friends, we can say all sorts of things to each other."

Daichi looked at her sheepishly. "Let me guess. Ran Kotobuki?"

Aya beamed. "Yup!" And then Aya looked stern. "So don't speak bad of Ran!"

Daichi laughed, "Don't worry. I'll have a red mark on my cheek as a warning." He then pouted. "So, will you forgive me?"

Aya bit her bottom lip. "Only if you promise not to speak bad of anyone else ever again."

Daichi then smirked. "What if this is who I am? What I say is all me. You can't possibly ask me to change that."

Aya then looked away from him. "Then I'll never speak to you ever again."

Daichi's eyes became saucers. "Never… speak…"

Aya nearly laughed at how babyish she sounded. But it matched Daichi so well. _He'll probably laugh_.

Aya squeaked as she was dropped on her butt flat on the ground.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TEACH?! YOU'RE TOO CRUEL!!"

Aya just blinked up at him, whether to admire his immaturity or curse it. Then, she heard snorting that sounded too familiar. She whirled around. "RAN! MIYU!"

"OOKI! WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT!"

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Aya stuttered.

Ran strolled in. "Long enough to see you beat the living daylights of that loser!"

Daichi cried, "RAN KOTOBUKI!" then bowed down in front of her. "Please forgive my inconsiderate opinion of you! It shall never happen again!"

Ran tapped her foot. "Hm, I don't know…"

"I'll treat you to Wacdonalds."

"HELLO DEAR FRIEND!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Daichi and Ran shook hands.

He then gave Aya a thumbs up. "Are you proud of me teach?"

Aya just stared at him.

Daichi gave a hurt face, and then shamefully asked, "Are you not talking to me?"

Aya laughed. "Good job, Daichi."

As the gang introduced themselves to Daichi, Aya turned and saw Otohata sitting at his desk with an amused face. Aya blushed, and he caught her staring. His eyes told her to come, and of course she obliged.

"Taking good care of my desk Aya?"

Aya gave him a shy smile. "I like your sketchbook too."

Rei gave her a questioning look.

"The last page was my favorite! I didn't mean to peek I swear! I was cleaning up, hit my head! BANG! And it just fell out! But I just thought you should know that the drawings are fantastic!"

Rei hid a small laugh and took out his sketchbook, turning to the complimented page.

Aya subconsciously traced her hand across the page of the three best friends. The two were in their own little world, once again. It was a peaceful silence, laughter in the background, and they were close: Rei sitting down, Aya leaning, they were about the same height now.

"You're not a bad girlfriend."

Aya stopped, "W-what?"

He didn't look at her, and repeated in the low voice Aya had to strain to hear, "You're not a bad girlfriend. I… I don't mind it's not Kotobuki. I'm content of you being… you."

Aya's heart stopped, and she couldn't find any air to breathe.

"So don't push yourself with those lies. I just felt like you should know that." He stood up, and slid the sketchbook to her.

"Keep it."

Aya pivoted around towards his retreating back. "A-are you sure? Really?"

"Yeah. And besides," he gave her one last look with a hint of a smile. "that last sketch was inspired from you anyways."

The door closed, and Aya once again embraced the sketchbook close to her.

_Aya, the wind… I think the wind is finally becoming a tailwind._


	10. Comfort

9. Days with Meisho Boys: Comfort

_Five,_ Daichi counted mentally as Aya Hoshino yawned once again. Class was over, and Kai and the others decided to stuff their stomachs at the ice cream parlor, but Daichi stayed behind. No matter how tempting a chocolate fudge icecream was, deep inside, Daichi was worried about the overstressed blue haired teen.

Aya was tired, no, exhausted. Her aunt and her cousins from Korea came to visit, and boy, were Sana and Mina a handful! She had taken them to the aquarium, and nearly lost them three times, only to find them constantly at the penguin show. She practically went broke buying them marine plushies. And even when they spoke Japanese fluently, they spoke with the "country" Korean accent, constantly making Aya laugh until her stomach ached. ON PURPOSE!

And as if THAT wasn't hectic enough, Ran and Miyu had invited her to a popular, HUGE arcade, and now her feet were sore with all the Dance Dance Revolution. Not to mention Aya had that froggy dance mix ringing in her head all night.

Finally, Aya had to type up a test for the Meisho students to wrap up the summer school lessons. _Just a few more weeks, and that will be over with, _Aya thought sleepily. She stacked up her books, and groaned as her planner toppled to the ground.

It landed with a plat, and opened to a page. Aya crouched clumsily and was about to close the book, until something caught her eye.

"AH!" she screamed, scaring Daichi out of wits, resulting him to fall off his chair.

"Holy sushi! You scared the crap out of me!" Daichi cried as he rubbed his head.

Aya moaned and gracefully fell to the ground, facing the ceiling. "I completely forgot about that Pre SAT test I have to take for my cram class. Oh, but I don't have TIME to study for that! I have to take the girls to WacDonalds, go shopping for new books, do the house chores, help out at Palm Tree, plan next class's lesson plans, do that 3 page essay…"

Aya laid her hand over eyes as her head throbbed and her voice trembled.

Daichi pursed his lips, and kneeled next to the overstressed gal. He took her planner, and began fanning the still laying on the floor girl. "Poor onee-chan," he sympathized, and then grinned at Aya's teeny smile.

"Onee-chan?" she mumbled. Daichi laid down next to her. "Yup, you're like, what, 100 years older than me?"

Aya sniffed. "I'm not your great grandma Daichi. Heaven help the grandma who has to have you as a grandson, eating all her cookies and breaking her back." Daichi laughed, leaned up against his elbow and looked down on her. "Well, you most certainly act like Gram. You're going to be popping some gray hair." He twirled a strand of Aya's soft hair. "All stressed out and worrying about… essays." He emphasized on the last word with great bitterness that Aya had to laugh.

"C'mon toots. Play baseball with me!" He tugged her hair gently.

Aya removed her hand from over her eyes, and gave him a questioning look. "Just the two of us?"

He gave her a fierce look. "I want a rematch!" he demanded, pouting. Aya sighed, and then slowly got up. "Ok, ok. But if I win, you have to treat me to an ice cream sundae." Aya smiled.

Daichi smirked. "Feisty, aren't you?" Aya blushed a deep red. "…Or not."

Aya huffed, and was about to step down from the teacher's stage, when a sudden rush of nausea overwhelmed her, and she stumbled. Luckily, Daichi caught her. "Whoa! You know, I always did tell my mom not to wear heels, but did she ever listen?"

She rolled her eyes, and then bonked him on the head. "Oh, leave your poor mother out of this. She wears awesome shoes."

Daichi scoffed. "As soon as she can cook as well as she can tell if a Gucci shoe is real or not, then I'd worship the ground she walks on." He paused. "With the shoes too."

Aya giggled, and winced as her throat gave out. "Great, now I can't talk, either. I knew I should've stay up all night doing kara-mara with Ran."

Daichi patted her on the head, just like a certain GL guy. Aya slowly turned away from his hand. She didn't like anyone else patting her head like that. It didn't give her the same fuzzy and bubbly feeling.

"It's ok toots! I'LL yell 'homerun'," Daichi reassured, as if that was the most important thing in the world.

"There's not going to BE a homerun…what's wrong?" Aya was startled as Daichi's eyes widened.

"A-Aya, you're bleeding!"

Aya cocked her head in confusion, and in that instant, she felt something wet go down from her nose. She tentatively touched her nose, and was shocked to see blood stained on her fingers.

_Am I really that tired?_ Aya thought, amazed. She suddenly yelped as Daichi shoved his handkerchief up her nose, rubbing furiously, nearly yanking her nose off.

"Oh my God TEACH! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT!" he franticly yelled, and Aya grabbed his arm.

"Daichi, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my nose. It's the only one I have." He blinked, and then sheepishly grinned. "Well, technically you don't NEED it. But boy, you have a flat nose. Did somebody squash it or something?"

He grabbed his personal water bottle, squirted some water out on the handkerchief, held Aya's small face firmly with one hand, and began gently rubbing the blood off.

Aya's temperature raised an extra 10 degrees. They were a BIT too close, not to mention the fact that Daichi's scrutinizing gaze intimidated her. Aya's heart thumped wildly, and she gulped.

Daichi met her brown eyes, and she softly 'eeped'. His expression changed, and he seemed to be getting closer…

Aya froze at the proximity between them, warm from his hand and the entire situation itself, shut her eyes tightly, and then suddenly-

POKA!

"OW THAT HURTS!" Aya massaged her red forehead. Daichi looked at her triumphantly. "You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you? Fallen for my incredibly handsome charms?"

Aya frowned, red. "Th-that was NOT funny! I could sue you for sexual harassment!" Daichi snickered, and she soothed her aching forehead with a pout very familiar to the evil mastermind himself.

Daichi's smirk faded, and was replaced with a soft look. Swiftly, he grabbed her shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her on the forehead. Aya was surprised, and was even more surprised as he yanked her back, still holding her arm length away.

"You need a break," he said seriously.

Aya blinked. "I-I do?"

He nodded. "You almost fainted, your nose bled, you keep yawning, AYA! YOU NEED TO HAVE SOME FUN!" He gave her a big BANZAI and he lifted her up in the air.

Unlike before, Aya wasn't afraid. She knew that he could support her, and shocking Daichi, she gave him a big hug. "You're such a kid," she mused. Daichi turned a tiny shade of a pink, and then shook his head to wipe it off. No way HE blushes.

He threw her over his shoulder, and walked out of the classroom, ignoring Aya's protests.

"What are you doing Daichi? Let me down!"

"No way Teach, I'm kidnapping you."

Aya groaned, and dug her face close to his neck. "Where are you taking me?"

He arched his head and he gave her a brilliant smile. "A fun little date!"

"DATE!?"


	11. Smile

_**Just to let you guys know, there was a previous part to Daichi's one shot as chapter 9. Read that first before this ok? **_

Days with Meisho Boys – Trust

"Daichi. For the last time, this is NOT necessary," Aya attempted to explain to the overactive black haired teen, as he was assorting through the clothes rack.

"And for the final time, I'm saying you need a break!" Daichi exclaimed, trying on a baseball cap.

Aya stomped her foot. "It was just one nose bleed. It wasn't like-" Aya swiped off the baseball cap, and gave him a different one. "This looks better on you. As I was saying, it's not like I was going to drop dead right then and there."

"Interesting choice of words."

"I'm serious, Daichi. Do you have any idea how many things I have to do this week?"

"Teach, don't you like me?"

Aya blinked at the sudden and random question. "O-of course I do."

Daichi turned towards her. "How MUCH do you like me?"

_Oh boy, here comes those puppy eyes, dead gummit. _"I like you very much, like a kid brother. An annoying, spoiled kid brother."

"Then WHY-" Daichi ignored her last comment. "-do you not want to spend time with me? I'm being very generous, giving up a chocolate fudge ice cream, just so that you can get your mind off work, and have some fun together!"

Aya bit her bottom lip, fighting a smile. "Oh, alright! I suppose I can just have one day of relaxation."

Daichi raised his eyebrows as he picked out a baseball jersey tank top. "Relaxation? Who said anything about relaxation? We're gonna go WILD!" He gave her a huge, mischievous grin, and Aya only groaned, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment.

Daichi tossed the red and white tank top that read the baseball team's name, "Angels", to her, and shoved Aya to the dressing room. "Now, go try this out!"

"Yes, Mom," Aya laughed as she stepped inside. She 'oomphed' as he tossed her a pair of black gym shorts that had a panda face on one leg, and a black baseball hat smack on her face.

Inside the dressing room, behind the curtains, Aya stared thoughtfully at the baseball jersey. _My own, very first jersey_, she thought, and she looked at the mirror before her.

Her face was pale, and there were bags under her eyes. "Girl, you look like Yuya after his date with Mami-rin." She then looked down at her legs and thighs. _My chicken legs need more power in them if I want to run to home base. _Aya giggled. _Chicken legs. _

Aya remembered a small young girl running down the field, an old, hyper man teasing about her 'chicken legs', and the child retorting back how he had flabby, jiggly 'frog legs'.

Aya took a deep breath, and began changing.

"Teach, are you ready-" Daichi froze as Aya stepped out. The latter bashfully stood there, waiting for his opinion. "Y-you look… sexy."

Aya blushed. "I'm guessing you were never told that before," Daichi asked slyly. She tried to pull down her gym shorts, attempting to cover her bare legs. "W-well, normally that would be Ran," she muttered.

He grinned, and then wrapping his arm around her, Daichi steered her out of the store, after paying for the clothes. It was a bright sunny day, and Aya was actually glad to be out.

"Alrighty teach, you hungry?"

Aya adjusted her black cap, and nodded. "I'm famished."

Daichi gave her a thumbs up. "That's good news!" Grabbing her arm, they ran down the streets, Aya praying not to trip, and Daichi just whooping and hollering, causing bystanders to stare.

"TADA! Welcome to the most yummy and heavenly place in Shibuya!"

Aya caught her breath, and looked up. She blinked. And then fell to the ground with a sweat drop. "M-Momo's Candy Shop?" Daichi looked at her accusingly. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Aya didn't say a word. _Maybe he really is a five-year old trapped in a 16 year old body. _

Daichi picked her over his shoulder, and entered the sliding stores, feeling the cool breeze of air condition. The store was playing "Kokoro No Chizu" from One Piece.

Aya cheerfully clapped her hands together. "I _love_ this song! And the anime!"

Daichi dramatically fainted. "_Aya_ likes One Piece? Good grief, is the apocalypse upon us already?" Aya playfully punched his arm. "Don't be ridiculous. I've been watching this show since I was thirteen."

Daichi widened his eyes. "Never missed an episode?"

Aya beamed. "Not one!" Daichi grinned, and then waved back to the owner of the candy store who was striding towards them.

"Hey Momo-chan, want to marry me?" Momo-chan laughed at their inside joke. Aya shyly bowed while trying to keep her giggles in control. Momo Hamasaki was around her late thirties, but she didn't look a day over twenty. She was beautiful with her wavy, dark red hair, and the old-fashioned clothes she wore were vibrant with bright colors. Her signature buttons that she was wearing today were about magic, having pictures of a wand, witch hat, and a smiling jack-o-lantern. (Happy Halloween everyone from the real world! –HappyMogeta)

"Come to visit me again Daichi?" She winked at Aya. "And who is this young lady? Girlfriend?"

Aya blushed, but immediately stepped on Daichi's foot when he answered, "Grandma." Momo chuckled and then sent her a reassuring smile. "This may sound completely impossible, but try to stop him from snatching candy away from children please. He's scaring my number one customers."

Aya glared at Daichi. He shrugged. "They were taking the last box." Aya continued to stare at him. "OH COME ON! If you taste the Ferrero Rocher, you'd do the exact same thing!"

Aya rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I wouldn't scare the wits out of innocent, hungry children just for a stupid piece of candy!"

Daichi crumbled to the floor. "You wound me." Aya smiled, and then tapped her chin in puzzlement. "What is Ferrero Rocher anyways?"

Daichi jerked his head up. "You… don't know what… Ferrero Rocher is?" Aya stammered, "N-no."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE GIFT OF HEAVEN, THE MORSEL OF DELIGHT, THE CHOCOLATE OF ALL CHOCOLATES?"

Aya placed her hand on her hips. "Daichi, honestly, it's just candy."

His eyes bulged, his forest green eyes filled with shock, and without a word, he went to one of the shelves, grabbed a pack of Ferrero Rocher, and ignoring Momo-chan's half angry and half amused protest, ripped open the plastic, and stuffed one Ferrero Rocher to Aya's mouth.

The poor gal nearly spat out the chocolate, that is, until she tasted the absolutely sweet swirl of chocolate and the crunch of the almond. Seconds passed as Aya regained her posture, and chew. Daichi waited impatiently and Momo-chan merely shook her head, muttering, "Teenagers."

"Oi, Aya-chaaaan, you ok?" Daichi fluttered his hand across Aya's motionless face.

A slight shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. And then suddenly, Aya's eyes turned round and twinkly, and Daichi swore he saw flowers and stars surrounding her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," Aya hummed with true bliss. Daichi had tears in his eyes as he thought, _It's good isn't it Aya? It's so good._

Aya happily skipped to the counter, where a smirking Momo Hamasaki awaited her. "I would like to buy ten of those," Aya asked lightly, her eyes still glazed.

Daichi wiped away a tear. "Grant an innocent girl's wish Momo-chan!" Momo tried with great effort not to roll her eyes as she did what she was told. Daichi rushed around the shop, throwing sour candy, soft marshmallows, and colorful lollipops onto the counter.

Aya had finally regained her senses, and was scolding Daichi about rotting his teeth. "At least it's better than being fat!"

Aya did not say a word.

The upbeat of "Kokoro No Chizu" sent Daichi moving with the rhythm. He began prancing around, dancing the robot, electric slide, and doing back flips. Aya groaned as she paid Momo for all the candy.

"Oi, Aya-chan."

Aya exasperatedly turned around, and one look at Daichi sent her into a boisterous peal of laughter.

"I'm Chopper!"

Aya fell to the ground, gasping for breath, as Daichi held 2 lollipops on each side of his head, just like Chopper's antlers, the reindeer doctor from One Piece.

"My… my stomach!"

Aya was crouching, and could not lift her face from the ground. She never remembered laughing this much before. She had tears in her eyes, and her smile radiated the entire shop. That day, everyone fell in love with Aya Hoshino.

* * *

"Hey, Yuya, are you sure you're alright?" Mami Honda asked. Yuya Asou gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile as he patted her hand that was linked around his arm. "Don't worry Mami-rin. It's worth it."

Mami glowed. She loved this boy so much. She couldn't believe he was all hers. Arm by arm, they were walking down the streets of Shibuya, wanting a break from the high expectations of Mr. Honda, and to enjoy the fantastic weather.

"Oh! There's Momo's Candy Shop! I haven't been there in a while!" Mami pointed towards the fluorescent sign. Yuya remembered the days he always spent his free time there before he became a model.

"Let's go in," Yuya said, and the couple walked into the glass doors. That is, they were until Mami saw an appalling sight through the window, which led Yuya nearly getting his arm yanked off as Mami pulled him back.

"Yuya, do you see what I see?"

Massaging his arm, he eyed in the direction she was pointing at, and then gaped.

Aya was laughing, no, practically cracking up on the floor. Her smile that she made while wiping her tears before getting in fit of giggles once more was a sight to embed in their minds forever.

"And check that out! Who's he?"

Yuya froze. If his eyeballs weren't tricking him, he'd say that the Chopper impersonator was Daichi Kurasawa. Wasn't he the boy who insulted Aya and Ran, and then hugged the blue haired gal?

"Wow. I never seen Aya like that. And all the shoppers have that expression on their face, as if she's the most extravagant person they've ever seen." Mami had a gentle yet suspicious look across her face.

"I'd say. If I haven't already met the loveliest girl in the world, I would've fallen heels over for her," Yuya grinned at her. Mami blushed slightly, but lightly kicked him.

"Oh you. Now's not the time for that! We have to tell Otohata about this!"

Yuya blinked bewildered. "Rei?"

He glanced back. Aya finally ceased her mirth, and her usually china pale face was now red from the merriment and embarrassment from the onlookers. Daichi wrapped his arm around her neck from behind, tussling her hair, making Aya's complexion shoot up.

"Definitely. Let's go. He'll probably be at work."

* * *

Rei had a couple of surprises in his life. But nothing was as surprising as this. He was simply walking out of the record store, his morning and afternoon shift over, when suddenly, Mami and Yuya furiously ran towards him. They were babbling something about Aya, and when he kept giving them a blank look, they each grabbed on of his arms, and dragged him down the stairs to who knows where.

"You know, normally people say 'Hi Rei, how are you' or 'what's up'. You don't tow them across the city. I have enough of that with Kotobuki as it is."

"Sorry about this Rei. But this is an emergency!"

"That's right! For all we know, Aya might be cheating on you!"

"Mami!"

Rei stiffened. Aya cheating on him? That was impossible. But then again...

"Whatever. Is that what you guys are so worked up about?"

Mami glowered at him. "Damn right! A gal should never betray her own heart! And don't give me that shit about how you don't care Otohata!"

Seeing that wild and belligerent look on her face Otohata kept silent.

"-And she was practically choking for air Rei! You should've seen it! All the guys there, even the little boys, had hearts in their eyes!"

"Interesting choice of words."

"Spare me here, Rei. You can't say that you're not at least a little bit worried."

"Who she hangs out with is her problem."

Mami sent him a death glare. But Yuya, being best friends with Rei for a very long time, noticed how Rei's right eye flinched a second and his posture slouched a centimeter. That was a definite sign that Rei Otohata was contradicting his words.

Yuya bit down his clandestine smile. _Stubborn ice man._

"Ok, they were at the candy shop. Now they should be somewhere around here," Mami wondered aloud.

Yuya pointed. "There they are!"

The arcade's huge glass window displayed its famous DDR, uber cute doll machine, and the arcade's mascot, Ruru the raccoon.

The three teenagers stepped inside the bustling arcade, hearing laughter and cheering all around them.

Mami nudged her elbow against the two GL boys. "Over there!"

_Why am we hiding? Better yet, why am I hiding? _Rei asked himself as Mami and Yuya, intensely curious, hid behind a humongous version of Ruru. He subconsciously petted Ruru's striped and soft tail.

Aya had an armful of Hannari Tofu plushies that was all sorts of colors and sizes. She was encouraging Daichi, who was currently mastering the doll machine game, and received another Hannari Tofu plushie. This time, it was miniature.

"Wow! This will be perfect for my collection!" Aya chirped. "You're awesome Daichi!"

Daichi propped up his jacket collar with a flair. "I know. How _do_ I do it?"

Rei raised his eyebrows as he saw Aya's appearance. With that tank top and short gym shorts, she was showing a lot of skin. But he never knew she had such a slim figure. Rei gripped his hands into a fist and shook away his previous thought.

"Alrighty Aya-chan, let's go ride that now!"

"That?"

"Uh-huh! THAT!" Daichi pushed her towards the water ski ride. Aya's eyes widened.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't ride that!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Daichi ignored her as he placed the stuffed tofus on the ground, and lifted her effortlessly onto the jet pad.

Aya tried to balance herself. "Oh come on Daichi! I'm terrible with video games!"

Daichi sighed. _Drastic times calls for drastic measures. _"Mm, this Ferrero Rocher is so tasty..." Daichi shook the packed bag in front of Aya.

Aya revved the engine as she was ready in position, and Daichi just laughed.

Rei immediately stood up. "R-Rei?" Yuya stuttered in confusion. "There's no need for me to be here. I've seen enough." He began to leave, his entire being cold with the ends of his hair sticking up. He did not like this.

"Oh no you don't!" Mami hissed and yanked him by the sleeve. "We're going to find out if Aya really is cheating on you. Then you'll finally have a good enough excuse to actually dump her!"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. We all know that your heart isn't truly into your relationship. If anything, your heart belongs to another gal. It'll only be hurting Aya, so you might as well cut it clean."

Rei closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them. "Hm."

Yuya felt another surge of admiration to the amazingly rich girl, that is, until she said, "You're not exactly jealous by any chance, are you... _Rei-pyon_?" Yuya groaned.

"Hm."

"Would you two knock it off? Finally, they're leaving!"

The three hustled their way through and acted inconspicuous, pretending to read a large newspaper. They paid attention to the conversation between Aya and Daichi.

"I have to say Daichi, I had a lot of fun! Thank you."

"Aw shucks. You're just glad you and Ferrero Rocher finally met."

"Where has it been all my life?" Aya teased back.

"But boy Aya, you sure bought a lot of other candies," he peered at one of the two brown bags, the other filled with her arcade dolls. "Seriously, what's this pineapple jelly candy? I mean, the wrapper's cute and all, if that's what you girls like," Daichi stated, wrinkling his nose.

He was surprised to see Aya blush and smile gloriously. "They're for Otohata," she answered shyly. "He loves pineapple. Pineapple soda, fruit pineapple, you name it. So I thought maybe..."

Daichi smirked and playfully shoved her. "You mushy little girl." Aya just reddened.

Behind the newspaper, unbeknownst by the two, Rei folded the newspaper, and stuffing his hands in his pocket, began walking away. Mami and Yuya did not miss the smile on his face and made no movement of stopping him. As Rei walked across the crosswalk, he only had one thought. _I have faith in her._

"Oh Yuya, did you see how he looked?" Mami squealed.

Yuya wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think Rei realized for the first time that he can trust his girlfriend no matter what. I bet that thought never occurred to him."

Across the street, Rei, still with a lingering smile, looked back and saw Aya clutching the bag of sweets, bearing a smile just like his.

Tomorrow, he was going to buy chocolate covered strawberries.

* * *

_KYA! Oh my word. I actually LIKED this chapter! I hope the feeling's mutual! _

_Sniff sniff. I'm so glad I finished this chapter. Happy Halloween everyone! So cool how this chapter's about candy when it's finished on Halloween! It was NOT intentional. Although when I did find out, I made extra effort on completing this chapter._

_I pray for forgiveness for my laziness and my tardiness. But mostly for my laziness. _


	12. Love

11. Love

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Aya flinched, and held her cell phone a few inches away from her ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HANG OUT WITH US? TOMORROW'S THANKSGIVING FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WE'RE ON BREAK SO JUST SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR THANKFUL FRIENDS!" Ran yelled.

The blue haired teen sighed, and tried to reason with the furious super gal once more. "I _told_ you Ran. Tomorrow is the night where all my relatives come over for a big Thanksgiving feast. And I mean _everyone_. Families from Tokyo, Hokkaido, Korea, and even from United States are coming! "

"If it's everyone, I'm sure you can sneak out and go unnoticed! Don't you have some highly respected Gramp or Gran?"

Aya scoffed. "Are you kidding? I'm everyone's favorite!"

Ran laughed. "And I thought I was a star."

Aya flopped herself on a duck face-shaped beanie chair and flipped through a fashion magazine. "I'm being serious Ran. Do you remember Sana and Mina?"

Ran shivered. "Oh, did those girls _love_ you."

Aya groaned. "Well, you haven't seen Hatsu and Jun. They live in England. Those two brother and sister equals mischief. And I don't mean cute and playful mischief. I mean ominous and the 'Work of the devil' mischief. "

Ran rolled her eyes at Aya's dramatic diction. _That girl spends way too much time at the library. _"So what? They play jokes to you 24/7 and annoy the hell out of you?"

Aya smiled. "Worse. They practically worship me, so they end up trying to 'protect' me." Aya waved quotation marks.

Ran burst out laughing. "I hate to ask, but what do you mean, by protect?"

Aya laid back, and giggled, reminiscing. "Well, those two always cling themselves onto each of my legs. If anyone suspicious gets near, they bite them. Hatsu gives the iciest glare a sweet five year girl can give. And Jun. Well, every word that comes out of that boy's mouth can drive anyone up the wall, and go insane."

Ran smirked as she bit into a Pocky. "They sound like angels."

"If you were the center of their adoration, you would think so. But if you do anything cruel to me, they'll hunt you down and prank you to death. And I'm not talking about fake spiders dangling down."

"Look at that smug tone of yours. Go ahead and say it. You love those two and their attention! I bet you're spoiling them silly!"

Aya hid her face with the fashion magazine. "Ok, ok. Yes, those two are so cute, and to have some one treasure you that much, you can't help but be a little proud."

Ran sighed. "Oh, all right. If you absolutely don't want to party with us, I understand."

Aya bit her cheek to hide her fit of giggles. "Well…I suppose you can come too. The Hoshino's are always welcoming, and I'm positive Great Uncle Niito will like you."

Ran leaped up from her bed. "Really Aya? Miyu can come too?"

Aya laughed. "Yes Ran. It's Thanksgiving after all. Kyoraku-san and Hana-san will be there too!"

"Well, I can't resist a feast-"

"Of course not."

"Put a cork in it. Since you want us there so much, I'll have to say yes."

"Great!" Aya chirped. "Come early too, so you can help me cook okay?"

Ran widened her eyes. "You're not cooking the entire feast are you?"

Aya shook her head. "Of course not! Mama will be over at Hana-san's house, help preparing. Hana-san makes the best pumpkin pie, remember?"

Ran remembered blissfully of the savoring taste and the softness of pumpkin pie. "How can I forget?"

"Don't worry. I'll be home fixing the rest of the meals Mama wanted me to make, and you and Miyu can tidy the place up!"

"ALRIGHTY THEN! We'll meet you there tomorrow at 2 o' clock!"

"……Ran."

"Yeah?"

"10 o'clock. Sleep early."

"Damn it."

* * *

The extravagant and traditional Japanese garden of the Hoshino residence was quiet and soothing. Fresh November leaves fluttered onto the pond. The cool chilly air was refreshing. Everything was undisturbed.

"AYA-CHAN! PLAY WITH US!"

Of course, with five year old Sana and Mina Funaki, the undisturbed can be easily… disturbed.

"OI! CHIBI-SUKE! BACK OFF FROM AYA ONEE-SAN!" yelled seven year old Jun Sakurai while his little sister, Hatsu Sakurai, gave the Funaki twins a piercing glare, clutching Aya's legs tightly.

"Humph! We're not chibis Jun-_kun_," Mina retorted while Sana crossed her arms in agreement, her curly pumpkin pie orange-hair bobbing to and fro.

Jun rested his arm on top of Sana's head, toying with her red ribbon. "You're right. Chibi's are cute, which you guys aren't. So I'll have to settle with midgets."

Sana sniffed as tears welled up. "Aya-chan, Aya-chan! Jun-kun's being a bully!" She ran towards Aya's arms, ignoring Hatsu's evil look.

"Oh, sweetie, you're cute and you know it! Jun…" Aya gave the sandy brown-haired boy a stern look. He stubbornly turned away. "Keh!"

Aya settled Sana onto the cushy sofa, and as Mina climbed up to join her sister, Aya played "Meet the Robinsons" on DVD. Jun sat on the colorful splattered love seat with strawberry yogurt that contained chunks of Crunch, and began enjoying the movie with his cousins.

Aya covered the two girls with a wooly blanket, gave a tender pat on Jun's head, and was heading towards the kitchen, when she felt a tug on her dress. "What is it Hatsu?"

"You know, the Robinsons are a pretty cool family. Hatsu sometimes wish she had a family like them too! But that means there wouldn't be Aya onee-chan, so Hatsu don't want her family to be the Robinsons."

Aya beamed brightly. She wrapped her arms around Hatsu, who was dressed up in a red checkered sweater. However, hailing from England, underneath it, she was wearing a t-shirt with a Union Flag brightly shown on the front. She was proud of her origin and Sherlock Holmes, which was evidenced through her penchant for Union Flag outfits and her detective kit and costume.

As the little mini Sherlock Holmes settled in the love seat with her brother, fighting over the yogurt, Aya stood back and admired her cousins. _Oh, how I love them._

Sana and Mina's mom dropped the girls off, asking Aya to baby-sit while she went to the airport to pick up Great Uncle Nitto Hoshino and Grandma Roka Hoshino. Aya couldn't wait till she met the two brother and sister. They were hysterical when in the same room.

Also, Jun and Hatsu insisted on being with Aya while their parents went to help Kyoraku-san and Hana-san in preparation. How could Aya say no to the two darlings?

Aya walked back into the kitchen, tied up her brown bunny face apron and her brown and cherry red bandana on her head, looking like a maid, and took a look at the list Mama left her. _Grandma Roka is bringing her famous butter pound cake, so that's taken care of. Lets see…_

**To do list:**

**-Bake brownies (2 full trays)**

**-make raspberry punch**

**-Set new flowers in the kitchen and dining room**

**-CLEAN THE HOUSE!**

Admiring Mama's beautiful calligraphy, she began taking out the ingredients for the brownies. Just then, the bell rang. Aya walked towards the door, glancing at the cuckoo clock on the way, and it read 10:12.

_Good job Ran,_ she thought.

She opened the door, and yelped as Ran gave her a big hug. "AYA! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? 20 YEARS?"

Aya gleefully returned the hug. "We just talked on the phone last night Ran!"

"Yeah, but ever since you moved into this big house of yours, you've been so busy, we never see you in Shibuya anymore!" Ran pouted.

Aya gave her a smile, which brightened as she saw Miyu, Yamato, Tatsukichi, Mami, Yuya, and she blushed, Rei on her front steps.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! I missed you guys a lot!"

Mami embraced her. "This place is absolutely gorgeous Aya! Miyu loves it! And your dress too!"

Aya twirled around, showing off her pale green dress that was scrunched up on the round neckline and the sleeves, making them a little bit poofy. All in all, Aya had a very cute look. Especially her apron, which Ran snickered at.

"YO AYA-PPE! Give me some love!" Tatsukichi said playfully, his arms out, and Aya laughed, indulging. Few seconds being in Tatsukichi's hug, a pink Pucca spoon bonked against Tatsukichi's head. Aya blinked.

"OOKI!"

"Oi, just what do you think you're doing huh? Don't get all carried away in a mere hug. It's just a hug. It's a hug she gives to little kids. It's nothing to be proud of, monkey boy," wisecracked Jun, casually leaning against the doorway. There were no indications of him being the cause of the bump on Tatsukichi's head except for a very sneaky twinkle in his dark green eyes.

Ran kneeled down and stared at him. "Hm, I'm guessing this is Jun, Aya?"

Aya nodded. "Yup, that's my sweet Jun-kun."

Ran studied him, and Jun glared. "What's your problem Carrot Top?"

"WHAT? Why I ought a stuff that mouth right up your-"

"RAN!"

"Go ahead and finish that sentence Carrot Top if it'll make you feel better."

A vein popped on Ran's head. "You're very lucky you're a cousin of Aya's, or else-"

Jun covered his ears with his hands, and asked in a dull tone, "Ah, I hear this childish ranting from the planet Vegetables." He stuck his tongue out.

Mami and Yuya held back a fuming, steam-blowing super gal, and then Jun noticed the tall, chocolate brown teen standing coolly in the back. He looked familiar, and then Jun remembered him from a picture in Aya onee-san's photo albums. It was taken at Palm Tree, during Towa's farewell party. They were sitting side by side, having a conversation about books. Or so he was told.

They were both very close, and smiling. Even to a six year old boy's eyes, they were a perfect couple. And Jun hated to admit that. He also recalled hearing about the teen from one of Aya and the Funaki twin's girl talks. Aya onee-san really loved this man. Jun wondered if he felt the same way.

_He will be my victim today_, Jun thought. _No one hurts Aya onee-san._

At least, that's what he thought, until he saw an exasperated Aya invite everyone inside, and while hanging up Rei's black coat, she asked him about his Thanksgiving so far. The very perspective boy stood back and watched the cool exterior soften as he told the girl about his grandparents visiting and their excitement for the Autumn Festival. Also, he saw the teen pat her head gently, teasing about her bandanna, and Aya simply turned a cute shade of red.

Aya onee-san never glowed more amazingly than she was right now.

Jun sighed, and placing his arms behind his head, walked up to the couple. "Ah, I can't help it, so I'll have to accept you."

Rei just came a questioning look, but Aya, she gave him a knowing and a grateful smile. _Thank you,_ she mouthed. Jun shyly shrugged.

Miyu squealed as she stepped into the kitchen. "Miyu loves it here!" The white tiled counter and the wooden cabinets were indeed a cozy setting.

"Hana-san helped us decorate," Aya said. The bouncing gal read the to do list. "You're going to be very busy today, Aya."

Aya grinned mischievously. "Hey, Miyu? Do you and Yamato mind going to the flower shop and buy me some roses? Go out for a walk while you're out! The neighborhood is really beautiful."

Naturally, Miyu and Yamato happily accepted, and Aya saw them step out the gates, hand in hand. "I can't wait till they're married!" Aya squealed.

"Huh, I can," Mami said as she joined her. Aya gave her a wink.

"Oh, as if you and Yuya don't act like that."

Mami blushed. "Anyhow, I saw you needed punch to be made. Lucky for you, you're looking at master of punch making! Let me handle this."

Aya laughed and bowed. "Then the kitchen is yours."

Wondering where the rest of the gang was, she went inside the living room. She grinned as Ran and Tatsukichi were in awe of Meet the Robinson movie, with Sana and Mina snuggled between them.

Rei was out on the back porch, sitting on the swinging bench with a peaceful look on his face, reading a Family magazine. Aya silently gazed at his figure, her heart quietly pounding. A patter of footsteps awoke Aya from her trance, and felt two kids squeezing the blood circulation from her legs.

Of course, it was Hatsu and Jun.

"Aya, Aya! Hatsu wants to make brownies now!" She gave her a pretty smile. Jun simply stated, "I'm hungry."

Aya laughed and giving one last look, she steered the Sakurai siblings into the kitchen.

Oh, if only she knew what she getting herself into.

* * *

_CRASH!_

Rei slowly opened his eyes. Apparently he had fallen asleep while reading about home made family recipes. He quietly stretched, enjoying the breeze, and closing the magazine, he went inside to find the disaster.

Much to his surprise, the whole gang, excluding Aya and the Sakurai siblings, and the Funaki twins were huddled up in Aya's living room watching Aladdin. None of them had a single reaction to the loud noise. Catching his curious look, Yuya gave him a sheepish grin. "We're used to this by now. They were 'baking' brownies in the kitchen for about half an hour now."

Rei raised his eyebrows. He had slept for 30 minutes. Intrigued, he knocked on the swinging doors of the kitchen. "I'm coming in," he said lowly, and stepped inside.

Only to have a bag of flour burst open and spring across the kitchen. Aya, now braided her hair back, scurried away for a vacuum cleaner, and Hatsu and Jun began coughing.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. He glanced over at the counter, and inwardly winced at the mess. Broken eggs, 3 bowls of failures, burn pan of brownies (or charcoal, it's more accurate), and all sorts of used silverwares were sprawled. Mami's punch was safely inside the fridge.

Aya panted as she sucked up the last remaining flour. She gave Rei a tired smile. "We're baking!" Rei stared at her.

She slumped. "Well, we're trying! Ran and the others promised to clean up the kitchen after we're done, so it's fine! The kids and I are having fun!" She reassured as she handed Hatsu a pink bowl of brownie mix.

"Here, stir this," she ordered. Hatsu nodded, and then she tripped over her own teddy slippers, sending the mix flying. Aya nearly had tears in her eyes as she hopelessly washed the floor with a rag.

Rei's lips curled into a tiny smile. Aya pouted, annoyed yet happy of his smile. "Don't encourage them!" she huffed.

Hatsu skipped to Rei. "Onii-chan, do you like brownies?" Rei peered down.

"I really don't like sweets. But I'll be willing to taste yours if you want me to," Rei quickly said after Hatsu made a crestfallen face.

She gave him a quick hug around his legs with a big grin.

Rei leaned against the counter in amusement, his eyes twinkling with entertainment.

Jun slipped on the slippery floor, Aya desperately catching him. "AH! You gave me scare!"

"Wait, stop that!" Aya exclaimed as Hatsu and Jun were about to smudge ketchup, mistaking it as whip cream. It was too late. Another round of baking brownies began.

"I can't take my eyes off you for even a second!"

"How many bowls do you have to break till you're satisfied?!"

Aya yelled, "THAT'S HOT!" as the kids reached for the finished brownie pans. She chased the kids around the kitchen as they ran giggling.

"CALM DOWN!"

"Are you trying to break my oven, is that it?"

To a third perspective, it may look like 2 troublemakers and an irresponsible teen trying to destroy the kitchen.

But to Rei, all he saw as Aya hugged the two kids each in her slim arms with a radiant and dazzling smile and Hatsu and Jun hugging her arm back and laughing merrily along with her, was a big sister who loved her family very much.

He took out a cell phone, and took a picture of that embrace.

"Okay Onii-chan! We're done!"

Hatsu placed a plate of fresh baked brownies on the table. Rei sat down, anticipating. He took a slow bite, and then took a gulp. It was sweet and tangy, crunchy and also soft.

"Well?" Hatsu asked with widened eyes.

"It's great," he smiled. Hatsu blushed, and then squealed with pleasure. Aya gave her a high five and Jun took a bite as well. Aya packed the Thanksgiving dessert in a Tupperware, and the remaining onto the tray with glasses of milk.

Together, the four of them went into the living room and sat down with the others. Everyone munched on the brownies, and laughed along with the Disney movie.

Aya's family was big. Really big. And loud. And crazy.

Rei had to avoid all the adoring hugs from the grandmothers and the swoons from the cousins. He managed to find a quiet spot close to the stairway where he had a good view of the family reunion.

The banquet was delicious. It was nice to see the lovely Hana and kind Kyoraku once more. Rei found it even more pleasing to see Aya's joy as she hugged her reunited loved ones. Which was weird.

He watched as Ran and Great Uncle Niito exchanged funny stories along with Tatsukichi. Miyu and Yamato were in love with Aya's four year old goddaughter, Shinku Oikawa. In fact, so was Rei. She was a sweetheart, pure and innocent to the soul. She also had Aya's smile. And that, along with her adorable looks and personality, brought out the soft side of Rei.

Mami and Yuya were talking with Aya's parents. Remembering a conflict long time ago between her grades and Ran, Rei had an impression that they were very strict and unfriendly. It turned out that they were simply protective. They were Aya's guardians and a true role model. Aya was going to have a good future.

As Rei took a sip of raspberry punch (it was delicious), he heard a soft humming. He looked to his left, and sitting in a beautifully carved rocking chair, was an old lady wearing a elegant shawl. He remembered Aya saying that she was Grandma Roka.

She looked directly towards him, and he gave her a polite smile. But then he saw the fuzziness in her clear blue eyes, and then it struck him.

_She's blind._

Amazed, he walked up to her. She had a soft look, and she finished her humming.

"Would you like some punch?" Rei offered, and she gratefully accepted it. "The song is beautiful," he complimented as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, you're making this old lady blush. I'm merely the song maker. My granddaughter's the one with the angel's voice."

"Aya?" he asked in surprise. Grandma Roka set down her punch, and held his hand. It was very warm and gentle. "What's your name, young man?"

"Rei Otohata." Grandma Roka closed her eyes remembering Aya mentioning about a boy who stole her heart, broke it, and healed it all over again. She opened her unseeing eyes once more.

"Our sweet Aya is everyone's favorite girl."

Rei smiled. "So I heard."

"That girl, she may be quiet and timid, but when she is with the people she trusts and loves, she is like a mighty lion."

Rei didn't say anything.

"Young man. Would you like to know why Aya is our favorite Hoshino?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's because Aya has the ability to love- love selflessly and unconditionally. She makes the kids feel like a star, and us withered people like we're the most important thing in her life."

She framed his face with her hands, and patted his face softly. "Even if people think that they don't deserve such love, she will love you anyway."

Rei didn't need to ask the reason why she specifically mentioned him.

"But what do I do?" Rei whispered. Grandma Roka's heart melted at the hopeful voice of the young teen.

"Cherish it. Cherish all the love she will give you. You don't need to give her anything in return. Just cherish it and stay by her side. Remember, she's a one of a kind, caring girl."

Rei turned to the giggling gal who was playing Scrabble with her little cousins, cheeks burning from laughter. She caught his deep look, and blushing, she gave him a tiny wave.

"Yes, yes she is."


	13. Italian Christmas

12. Italian Christmas

"QUIT READING DORAEMON RAN, AND PAY ATTENTION!"

"Aw, c'mon Miyu, my brain is totally wiped out, can't we take a break?"

"A break? Ran, in case you haven't noticed, WE'RE STILL ON THE FIRST PROBLEM!"

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you Miyu. Math is so boring! Now here!" Ran waved her Doraemon comic book. "This is classic! Wait until Naka-teach takes a look at this!"

Miyu placed her hand against her forehead with frustration.

"Ran Kotobuki, do you or do you not want a tutor-free winter break?"

"I want it I want it! But I don't wanna work my ass off for it!" And once again, Ran rolled across the floor whining and complaining senselessly.

It was finally the week before winter break, and already, Shibuya was filled with chilly air. The malls were populated with Christmas shoppers bustling store to store for the right gifts for their loved ones.

Of course, the holiday spirit was diminished as high school students eagerly studied for their midterms.

Ran, Miyu, Aya, Tatsukichi, Rei, and Yuya were gathered at their usual hangout: the diner, Family Buono. The Meisho Number One students were discussing over their review and Aya was struggling to read a history book which she found fascinating. Although, it was difficult to concentrate with Ran acting like a toddler and Miyu scolding her.

"Miyu just doesn't want to hear you begging her to help finish all your winter homework at the last minute! That's just torture!"

"What kind of friend are you? Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"A good one! And Miyu's Christmas spirit will be glowing after she aces her exams with flying colors, unlike you!"

"You're so selfish Miyu! Don't you wish for your best friend in the entire world to glow too? A gal must shine on Christmas Day! That's an ironclad rule for gals!"

"You're so lazy Ran! Will it kill you to put down your Doraemon and pick up a pencil?"

"The great Ran Kotobuki doesn't need all this crap! Why have this chemistry or algebra when you have COMIC BOOKS?"

"It worries Miyu to see how your brain is so basic."

_POKA!_

Tatsukichi nervously glanced at the two gals as they glared towards each other stubbornly, arms crossed, facing face to face. Rei took a sip of his hot chocolate. _Tenacious doesn't nearly describe those two._

"You always procrastinate Ran!"

"What the hell does 'procrastinate' mean? Who uses big words in a time like this?"

"Miyu rests her case."

"So selfish Miyu!"

"So self-centered Ran!"

"Stingy!"

"Lazy!"

"Grandma!"

"GRANDMA? Miyu will show you-"

A ear-splitting sneeze echoed in the diner, halting Miyu and Ran's quarrel. Heads simultaneously turned towards the ill person, and Rei raises his eyebrows at Aya, who was rubbing her nose sheepishly with a tissue.

"Bless me," she softly said with a nasally tone, and Aya crossed her arms on the table, snuggling her head on top. The gang shared a stunned look, and as Ran caressed Aya's back, Yuya asked if she was alright.

Her head buried in her arms, she mumbled, "I'm going to need all the fortune and luck in the universe to enjoy my Christmas if I'm this sick."

Ran patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Aya! You're a genius! You'll absotively positutely get through this midterm with victory on your side!" Miyu and Tatsukichi fervently nodded.

Aya's head raised a tiny inch to show her weak smile. "Thanks Ran. But honestly, the tests aren't the problem-" She suddenly covers her mouth as she begins coughing viciously, tears tripling down her extremely pale cheeks.

Her friends sit closer with worried expressions, but their concern is lightened when Rei hands Aya his indigo handkerchief. She shyly thanks him, and now with such a feeble face, her blush was very distinguishable. Everyone thought that it was very, _very _cute. Only Rei can lift Aya's spirit up in a time like this.

Rei abruptly stood up, gathered his school materials into his bag, and without a single word, left.

Ran sighed as she wrapped her arm around Aya's shoulder, "It's just like Rei-pyon to leave after he's caught in an embarrassing moment! Way to go Aya! You sly gal, you!"

Aya blinked as she clutched onto Rei's handkerchief. She took a deep whiff, and it smelled just like him: a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla.

* * *

Aya coughed, muffling the sound against Rei's handkerchief for the seventh time today. _And I just washed it too,_ Aya thought hopelessly.

The blue haired gal was at the café studying for her last two final exams. They were her two weakest subjects, and no matter how much she loved Ran, she just had to get away from her when it came to studying.

Aya munched on a piece of fruit tart and took a sip of Cola as she idly scribbled down a couple of review answers. Few minutes later, she shoved aside her notebook and pen, and opened a winter fashion magazine, flipping pages to find a perfect gift for her mother and father.

_I have to begin shopping now, or else there'll be no presents for everyone,_ Aya thought determined. Whenever Aya was not preparing for her exams, she was stuck at home, snoozing long naps, or eating more of her mother's chicken noodle soup. Now, whenever Aya saw chicken, her face would turn green. As if she wasn't sick enough already.

Which is why she was at the café, far far away from chicken, noodle, or anything remotely related to her mom's homemade soup.

Along with her textbooks and binders packed with previous tests, on the checkered coffee table were catalogs with circles and crosses marked all over, more magazines of books and clothes, coupons, and a battered planner that Aya was currently adding names and items to on the memo section.

Next to the names listed were all variety of presents from a cute couple apron set, for Miyu and Yamato, to a 5000 yen, enormous and incredibly soft and fuzzy stuffed monkey Aya knew Tatsukichi would love.

Finding a beautiful white shawl and matching ear muffs for her mother, and a new book by her father's favorite author and a pair of sheepskin slippers for him to wear while he read, Aya wrote her parent's name, the price, and the store name onto her checklist. She leaned back and observed what she had so far.

_Let's see, I've got Ran, Miyu, Tatsukichi, Mom and Dad, Mami-rin, Harue, Meisho boys… oh._

At the very bottom of her list, with beautiful cursive distinguishing itself from the other names, was Rei Otohata, and to the right was a question mark. Aya sighed as she set down her ducky pen.

_I still haven't found the perfect gift for him. I want it to be different from last year,_ Aya wished, reminiscing about the record player needle she had given him. She swirled her straw around aimlessly. _Something about music would be wonderful. _

She scrunched her nose as she pondered, and took out another magazine that advertised new holiday songs. Aya heard the café doorbell ring, and turning towards the door, she blinked.

Rei Otohata stepped inside, taking out his tucked hands in his coat pocket and blowing warmness into them. He ignored the whispers and squeals, and searched for the girl he was looking for.

Aya caught his cobalt eyes, and shyly blushing, gave him a teeny wave, before sneezing, much to her embarrassment. The corner of Rei's lips curled into a hint of a smile, and he strolled to the gal. He waited for her to inhale properly, and ushered the waiter to refill her drink. Aya thanked him, and made a tiny 'hmph' as he smirked at her nasally tone. She chewed on the cherry that was floating on her refilled soda.

He raised his eyebrows at the clutter of mess she created on the coffee table. There was even an empty plate with crumbs of Tiramisu. Rei slightly frowned as he noticed a stack of textbooks and the pile of school notes along side.

"Aya, how's your exams coming along?" Rei asked.

Aya gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry! I'm not pushing myself too hard! See? There's no bags under my eyes!" She pointed cheerfully.

Rei leaned over and placed his cold hands against her forehead, checking her temperature. _His hands cover my entire head,_ Aya thought, feeling the redness creep into her cheeks, deep down happy of the fact how his hands felt protective to her.

"You have a fever," Rei nonchalantly said, slouching back against the booth seat, controlling his voice from sounding concerned. He clenched his hands inside his pocket, attempting to rid the thought of the feeling of Aya's warmth, and the strange queasy emotion of seeing her delighted and bashful expression.

Aya shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Besides, I really don't have time to worry about my health. I have Christmas shopping to do. Oh! Speaking of which, perfect timing," Aya chirped and she clicked her ducky pen. "What do you want for Christmas Rei?"

Rei sighed at the news he was going to tell her. "My family and I will be in Italy for the entire Christmas break." He gave her an apologetic look as he ate a kiwi from her fruit tart.

Aya looked so crestfallen that Rei inwardly winced, but after a moment, Aya immediately straightened up brightly, looking pleased. "You know, I've always wanted to taste Italian ice cream before. You're so lucky Rei."

Rei was amazed as she beamed at him. He could see there was disappointment in her brown eyes, along with her usual twinkle dwindling due to her severe cold, but there was no doubt Aya was sincerely and truly happy for him. _Over such a thing, you fool_, he tenderly thought as he reached inside his coat.

"That's why…" Rei drew out a little green velvet box with a red ribbon wrapped around. He set it down on the table and slid it toward the girl.

"…I'll give this to you now."

Aya looked beyond stunned as she carefully lifted the box, holding it in the cup of her hands. Her cheeks pinken with felicity and she says breathily, "Thank you Rei."

Rei places his arms on the table crossed, amused at her joyance. "Open it on Christmas Eve. Exactly Christmas Eve, alright?"

Aya eagerly nodded, clutching the gift. "I promise." She smiled dazzling at Rei, and despite her pallid face, she shined.

Suddenly, Aya gasped. "That's no fair Rei! How am I supposed to give you your present if you're in Italy?"

Rei softly chuckles at Aya's extremely worried face and he stands up. He tussles her hair, Aya childishly pouting, and before leaving the café, Rei looks over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Aya."

After the door closed, the chimes ringing, Aya happily began packing to go home. She was just too exuberant to think about schoolwork. "Check please," she asked.

The waiter who served and refilled her meal came up to her with a mysterious and yet knowing smile. "The check has already been taken care of ma'am."

Aya blinked with puzzlement. "Eh?"

The waiter grinned at the gal as he picked up the glass of Cola and the plates with crumbs. "The young man you were talking to just now already paid everything for you."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Aya Hoshino deeply and more in love with Rei Otohata than ever.

* * *

Exams, at last, came to an end, and the much awaited winter break arrived. Aya had managed to complete her Christmas shopping, with the aid of Mami and Watari, the heiress's butler. The gifts, all nicely wrapped, were safely hidden in her closet.

_There is no other perfect way to spend a snowing day than inside your bed, snuggled up and reading a good, Christmas book_, Aya thought, dress in her red Hello Kitty flannel pajamas, with The Christmas Train by David Baldacci in her hands. Her stereo was switched to a Christian radio station, currently playing "Do you hear what I hear".

She flips to the next chapter, when Aya pauses as she hears the DJ announcing that it was finally Christmas Eve. Aya glanced at her clock, and sure enough, it was midnight.

She had been waiting for this moment.

Aya immediately leaped off her bed, stopping only to wipe her nose after sneezing, and rushed to her desk. She opened her top drawer and sitting on top of her journals and boxes of candy, was Rei's green box. Aya picked up the present gingerly, and returning to her bed, she nestled herself back between her stuffed animals. Aya slowly opened the box.

She lightly gasped as she gazed with wonder. Her fingers trembling, she delicately lifted the sterling necklace out of the box and Aya sat straight up in awe. The jewelry was beautiful. The pendant was a circular glass surrounded by a silver frame, and inside the pendant was a four leaf clover. A real four leaf clover.

Aya tore her eyes away from the gift and found a note folded inside the box. She placed the necklace on her pillow, and unfolded the letter. Her eyes welled up with tears as she read Rei's familiar handwriting, _I wish you with all the good fortune and luck in the world to have a Merry Christmas. _

Aya tearfully giggled as she remembered that day at the diner how she said she would need all the fortune and luck in the universe to enjoy her Christmas. Aya sniffled and furiously wiped her tears away, except only more continued to fall. Her heart just kept on overflowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a luxurious hotel in the heart of Italy, Rei was drying his hair after taking a nice, long bath. Spending an afternoon exploring the canals were fun, that is, if your father did not trip on the gondola and fall into the freezing water, dragging his son down with him. Rei's mother would not stop snickering, even when they shot her icy glares as they munched on their Italian pizza. Like father like son.

Rei flopped onto the cushy bed, and sneaked a look at the alarm clock. Italy was 9 hours ahead from Japan, so considering it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon in Italy, it should around 1 early in the morning in Japan's time.

That meant it was the night before Christmas. The brown haired boy closed his eyes and dreamed about Aya, Aya and her glistening smile that he knew she would have the instant she would see his gift.

It nearly spent all of his allowance, which prevented him from buying any souvenirs from Italy and it nearly broke his mother's heart when he couldn't get her a beautiful lace handcrafted by a kind Italian grandmother, but Mrs. Otohata simply had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son when he mentioned about Aya and the necklace.

"My son is growing up," she said, whatever that meant and his dad just snatched him in a headlock, ruffling his hair, much to Rei's embarrassment. Besides, when Mr. Otohata bought a set of jars of spiced peaches for his wife, his mother was floating in thin air. Rei could never understand his parents.

He opened his eyes when he heard a knock. He had his own separate hotel room, his parents right next door. Their rooms were connected, so there was no need for them to use the actual front door. Rei stood up and wondered who could the anonymous guest be. Room service? Mail?

Unlocking the latch and opening the door, Rei froze when he heard a booming voice say, "MERRY CHRISTMAS! Eh… well not yet anyways." Rei slowly and regretfully looked up, up, and up to meet a very chubby man with a gray beard and a huge grin plastered on his dimpled face.

It was a very unusual sight. This sir was wearing a large Santa coat that draped to the floor and a cowboy hat, had a wine bottle in one hand, a St. Bernard was wagging his tail by his side, and a huge box was tucked under his other arm.

Rei peered down at the dog who was on his hind legs, his front paws leaning against Rei's chest. "M-may I help you?" he asked, awkwardly patting the mutt's head.

The man guffawed and took a swig of his drink. "Where are my manners? My name is… uh… oh yes! Viggo!"

Rei did not say a word as Viggo gave him a thumb's up. "Let's see… I'm here because… ah! I was at a party! Yes a Christmas party! Oh, how could an old man like me forget the taste of Cherry Tiramisu? I must say, me and my niece sure share a passion for Tiramisu!" Viggo winked.

Rei's vein popped and he stared at the tipsy man. _You still didn't answer my question old man. _

Viggo patted his stomach. "My, my, I'm totally stuffed. Oh! Speaking of my niece, she asked me to give this to you!" He handed Rei the package, the St. Bernard taking a snooze by Rei's cold feet.

Rei blinked. He searched for a name and was blown away as he read the address. "Y-you're Aya's uncle?" he stuttered. Viggo nearly sent the boy flying with his pat on the back.

"I sure am! I was visiting her this weekend in Japan! She asked me to give this to you when I returned home! It took me a long time to find out which hotel you and your family booked."

Viggo chuckled at Rei's astonishment. "I know, hard to believe right? That girl was very determined. Must have gotten that from me! After all, besides taste in food, that's the only thing we have in common!"

Rei shook out of his trance, and quietly mumbled, "Thank you."

Viggo smiled and tipped his hat in a gentlemanlike manner. "Happy holidays young man. You're blessed to have a girl like my niece as your girlfriend. After all, she is MY NIECE!"

And whooping the entire way to the elevator, Viggo and his dog cheerfully walked away, leaving Rei fazed. _Aya has the most strangest relatives,_ he thought as he shut the door.

Flopping onto his bed, Rei tore off the scotch tapes, and opened the box. Inside, was another box, only this time, it was exquisitely gift wrapped with all sorts of tissue paper and wrapping paper that glittered and shimmered.

_She must have put a lot of effort in this,_ Rei thought with admiration. He took off the lid gently, and setting it aside, he looked in the box. There was a brand new tape player carefully bundled in the corner, and a couple of cassette tapes labeled "Aya's Christmas Special."

Intrigued, Rei placed one of the cassette tapes in the tape player, put the earplugs in his ear, and laid down on his pillow to listen. He began smiling as he heard Aya's voice, playing as a DJ, introducing all her favorite holiday music, from classical pieces to pop songs. He smirked when Aya presented Alvin and the Chipmunks a 'legendary sensation mankind has never encountered before.'

One of the tapes had advices, tips, and Aya's own personal guide in Italy, facts she got from tour books and her own relatives. She recommended, of course, the Cherry Tiramisu, and the almond lemon cake from Carla's. His heart softened when Aya mentioned that a Strawberry Love dessert with its coconut cream would be perfect for his parents.

He was about to shut off the tape player when he heard her familiar demure voice at the very end of the Italy tape. It was barely a whisper and was rushed, but Rei could hear Aya's flustered voice clearly. "Also… Italian girls tend to cling onto good looking guys, so stay away from them as much as you can!"

Rei felt a tiny blush on his cheeks, and was extremely relieved that his parents were next door. If they saw their little boy turning red because of a girl… Rei would never live it down.

Rei, still pink, picked up a fluffy stuffed gingerbread, petting it lightly. _Like silk,_ he thought sleepily. An afternoon nap sounded like a good idea. But first, Rei set his alarm clock. At 10 o'clock he will call Aya to thank her. And if she didn't answer her phone 7 in the morning, all is well.

* * *

Rei was contemplating at the phone, figuring whether or not if he should call Aya. It would be strange to just talk to her for the present. Maybe he should thank her when he comes back.

"You know, sweetie, I'm sure Aya will be thrilled if you called her," piped Mrs. Otohata, taking a bite of a brownie. A vein popped as Rei gritted his teeth.

"Thanks for you _help_ Mom, but why don't you go back to your room and let me decide?"

"But son, that would take away the fun of life," Mr. Otohata replied, straying his eyes away from the football game enough to eat the brownie his wife offered.

Rei groaned. "Enough! I'm leaving!" He stormed out of the room to his parent's, irritated. His parents sighed at his stubbornness.

"I bet he didn't even realize that this was the first time he let a doll sleep on the same bed with him," Mrs. Otohata stated, hugging the gingerbread man. Mr. Otohata chuckled.

"We really need to meet this lady, Papa."

"Definitely."

* * *

"Hoshino residence."

"Aya."

"REI!?" He winced and held the phone inches away.

"Yes."

"I can't believe it! Did you know I spent hours trying to find the phone number to your hotel? Did you receive my present? I hope Uncle Viggo didn't scare you! He has the tendency to do that to people. Did you get to eat the Italian ice cream yet? What about the Tiramisu? What did you see? Who did you meet?"

Rei smiled and leaned against the bed as he sat on the floor. "You sure are chipper in the morning, especially for a sick girl."

"But I'm NOT sick anymore Rei! Your necklace is truly magical! You see, I woke up this morning and went outside to my balcony to see if it snowed. And then, I took a deep breath of the fresh air! My nose wasn't stuffed! It was amazing!"

"Well, what do you know."

"I love my gift Rei! Thank you, really thank you," Aya whispered. Rei ran his fingers through his bangs sheepishly.

"My pleasure Aya. So I take it you'll enjoy your Christmas?"

"Yes! I twirled and danced around the house! And best of all, I could actually taste my parent's Christmas breakfast! It was great to taste French toast again."

"That's good. And about your uncle…"

Aya gasped. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have asked him! He was drunk wasn't he? I'm so sorry Rei!"

"Don't worry Aya. He was sober enough to deliver the present. Just… is he always… like that?"

Aya giggled. "Lets just say my uncle knows how to party. He's a musician and all, playing the saxophone and keyboard, and is one of the best!"

"That explains so much. And-" Rei couldn't help it. "-I'll look out for any Italian girls, so don't worry."

"Eh? OH!" There was silence, and Rei could already picture her blushing fiercely. "Don't tease me like that please!"

Rei smirked and then checked the time. "I've got to go. My parents and I are going out for a late dinner."

"Dinner? Ah! Okay! And Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for calling."

Rei's heart lurched and he cursed it. "...You're welcome Aya. Good night."

Aya laughed. "Good morning." With a smile, Rei hung up. He walked back into his room, and narrowed his eyes as his parents looked up at him, their eyes swelling with meddlesomeness and mischief.

"Not a word," he said as he put on a green turtleneck.

"But honey! Your mother's curious!"

"You and the whole world Mom. Besides, I'm hungry. Maybe I'll tell you over dinner."

His mother squealed and gave her husband a wink, and Rei merely shook his head.

The family walked down the red carpeted hallway towards the restaurant on the second floor, and Rei simpered at his mom and dad who were hand in hand.

Feeling like a little boy again, Rei strode to his parent's side and was enveloped by his mother's hug.

"You know, I heard at Carla's, there's this famous dessert called Strawberry Love Dessert that'd be perfect for you guys…"


End file.
